Badass can be Danger
by Venelina
Summary: What happens when a young, educated and successful man suddenly becomes a guardian of a young, wild and badass girl? How will they both manage their lives together? Will they be able to get along or will it be the start of a huge conflict between families? Is Itachi Uchiha ready to keep a girl safe while his uncle is away? Or is it just a big clash of stubbornness?
1. Chapter 1

''Did you understand, Haruno-san?'' said the rusty voice annoyingly on the other side of the line. Sakura rolled her eyes disinterested while her foot was nervously rattling on the cement floor outside of the glassy, huge and modern building.

''Mhm'' she gave as a reply. The man sighed impatiently.

''Could you take it more seriously, please?!'' he screamed in the phone with annoyance. '' And take that damn lollipop out of your mouth, I know you have it! And talk to your elders with more respect! What kind of behavior is that? Who raised you?''

Sakura took the lollipop out of her mouth. ''Good question old geezer! I'd take everything more seriously the moment you stop acting as if we're in a James Bond movie.''

''What did I ever do wrong?'' The man asked himself. ''Anyway, just do what I told you! And don't call me or you'll also be in danger. Don't worry about your old man, I'll be fine.''

''Never even started worrying.'' Sakura informed flatly.

''What? Oh, you little ungrateful bastard! I've done so much for you these years, that's how you thank me? I can die any moment! Do you realize that?!''

''Greet mother from me when you do so.'' The man chuckled satisfied.

''That's my girl. Strong and showing no emotion, I raised you right!'' He praised himself pleased.

''You didn't raise me at all'' she murmured under her nose. Her father didn't hear her.

''You have the keys, explain the situation to Uchiha-san. He'll understand and help you. We are old friends and he owns me a lot.''

'' I know.''

''Good, then I guess I'll hear from you in couple of weeks.''

''Unless you die.''

''Just hear yourself.'' The man laughed. ''Take care, Haruno-san.'' He hung up. Sakura sighed and looked skeptical at the building. She put her mobile phone in her pocket, took her suitcase and entered. Her father had told her to go to the eleventh floor, the number of the apartment was written on the keys he'd sent her this morning in an envelope.

It was the first time she had to move to friends of her father at a such short notice. This only meant he was in a very bad situation since even the security and all the bodyguards were going with him, leaving his only child unprotected. But then again maybe this _was_ the protection he was giving her. Anyways it's not like she cared, she was used to living like that.  
Sakura put her suitcase beside the door and looked around. She knew nobody was home, that's why she didn't even bothered to knock, but she needed time to get used to this new atmosphere in which she will be living for the next couple of weeks … or very possibly months. She took a deep breath and headed to the refrigerator. A teen girl's best friend. For a such modern and well furnished apartment it was odd to find the refrigerator with just butter, cheese, tomatoes and some greenish thing that looked suspicious enough for Sakura to close the door and sigh. She decided to take a bath and wait for the owner. Hopefully he would not come home empty handed.

After the long shower Sakura looked through her clothes in the suitcase to find something clean. At that moment the apartment's door opened and a tall man in a business suit walked in. He looked very shocked and surprised to find a naked girl with just a towel covering her in the middle of his living room. Sakura didn't give any indication that she was shocked or stunned by the sudden appearance of the apartment's owner. She looked at him head to toe and decided he looked good enough for business man.

''You must be Tobi-chan'' she said to the young man in front of her. ''I guess my father told you of my moving in for the time being''

''T-tobi-c-chan?'' the man stuttered ''Who the hell are you and who the hell is Tobi-chan?''

''You're not Tobi?'' she said a bit worried. ''Oh right I guess you hate when people call you that, I meant Obito-san.''

''Obito? No I am not. I'm his nephew. Who are you?'' the man demanded.

''Oh Jesus'' Sakura said to herself ''I guess this is how it's ought to be''


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi Uchiha was pacing nervously back and forth in his large living room while trying to reach his uncle Obito Uchiha on the phone. No result. He sighed loudly and tried again. For the tenth time in a row.

Sakura was sitting on the couch, now fully dressed and observed the young Uchiha who was visibly stunned and not happy about the whole situation. She laughed silently to herself and searched her pocket for a lollipop. She opened it and put it in her mouth. Happy and satisfied as the flavor melted in her mouth she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Itachi sighed again and put his cell phone on the coffee table in front of Sakura and looked at her. His first impression of her didn't change at all. Her un-conventionalism surprised him. She didn't care that just a few minutes ago she was standing in a stranger's home, naked and wet with just a towel covering her. She seemed calm and laid-back, not caring of the atmosphere or situation around her. Her appearance seemed to be one of a hipster if he recalled the word correctly. Light pink, straight and very long hair, piercings on her ears he saw when her hair was pulled back and wet, tongue and nose piercing, tattoos on her hands and a large one on her back he couldn't actually see, since she hid it from him. And now her clothes: Long light pink skirt, black combat boots, black and baggy hoodie with a skull on it, lots of rings on fingers, polished nails and black beanie knit hat, which Itachi considered to be a winter hat, definitely not suitable for mid spring. He sighed at the sight in front of him and rubbed his temple. _Teenage girls, just what I needed._ This definitely was not how he imagined a girl would dress herself, or act. She seemed irresponsible and unreliable.

''Look'' he began and looked at the girl ''I don't know you and I think it would be the best if you lea-''

The ringing of his cell phone cut him short and he picked up. Sakura watched him as he felt somehow relieved to finally get in touch with his uncle.

''Uncle! Explain this situation to me!'' he demanded and then paused, listening to his uncle.  
''What? You want me to be her what? Are you serious!?''

''I owe my whole life and the Uchiha fortune to that man! The least you can do is take care of his daughter while I'm away.'' A low, manly voice spoke to Itachi. Sakura could just hear the man's timber, but nothing of what he said.

''It's your debt, I can't do that. I'm at the peak of my career and success!''

''What career and success you dumbass! If it wasn't for the Uchiha influence and power which we owe to her father you'd be living with your parents doing house chores!''

''Uncle, I am unable and incapable of taking care of a child!''

''She is a young , growing lady. Make sure you treat her nice because she can kick your ass with no problem, I'm not kidding!''

''Uncle! Are you there? Hello?'' Itachi sighed and let his hand slip to his hips. ''Great, just awesome.''

''You know, even though I know your brother very well, I can't remember you. '' Sakura said to him and looked confused. ''Why is that?'' she asked.

''Like I care. Look I don't remember you either, maybe we never met or if we did it was long time ago and for a short time, I don't care anyways, just try not to get in my way, okay?''

''Is it because you are in the peak of your career?'' Sakura imitated his tone earlier and laughed.

''Exactly because of that. I don't need some girl ruining my life when it's going so well.''

''Ouch!'' Sakura faked being insulted and laughed again.

''I am no babysitter, just so you know.''

''And I am no baby, just so you know.''

''Then stop acting like one''

''Gee I don't know why you're so grumpy, but don't worry I can take care of myself the only thing you have to do is to store the refrigerator with some decent food.''

''I often have meals in restaurants.''

''So … does that mean we'll be eating outside every day?''

''Not us, just me. You said you can take care of yourself, so just go and buy some stuff'' Itachi tossed her his keys and wallet and gave an indication with his head toward the door. Sakura stood up and passed by him, slamming the door shut. Itachi sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. His last minutes of silence and peace before the pink-haired demon came back from shopping.

XXXXX

Sakura came back with four huge, heavy plastic bags full with all kinds of food and kitchen herbs. It definitely surprised Itachi that she could carry them with no problem. The bags were damn heavy. He pretended he didn't notice her struggles looking for pan and other cutlery. He was sitting on the couch pretending he was following today's news while stealing glances toward her direction trying to remember her, or just remember anything at all about a pink-haired girl.

''You said you know my brother very well.'' He began and leaned on the kitchen raft, observing her precise and delicate movements while cutting vegetables. ''How well exactly?''

She stopped for a moment to think. ''Well, we grew up together, so I'd say he is my bestie.''

''Y-your bestie?'' he repeated trying to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. He always thought Sasuke was gay. This just made it more obvious.

''Yup, like a bro'' she continued cutting vegetables and putting them on the frying pan.

''A bro?'' he asked confused and raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah. You know somebody so close to you that he is like a brother to you''

''How close?'' he mocked and smirked.

''Depends on what you are implying. If you mean he didn't get to second base then you're wrong, cause there was a period we both enjoyed trying new stuff.'' She said boldly and smirked back at him. ''Wanna know what kind of stuff'' she asked challenging and tempting. Itachi pushed himself sharply from the raft and blinked a bit flushed. Well that certainly didn't went according to plan. He cleaned his throat and sat on the couch once again.

Sakura was happy for her win in the second round, but she was sure he'd come up with something new to tease her again, but now that she found his weak spot it seemed like a child's play. Who knew that the older Uchiha can blush like that?


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was woken from the noise coming from the kitchen. She looked at the clock positioned on the nightstand beside her bed with half opened eyes. It was seven thirty. Incredibly ridiculous and damn early hour for such kind of noise. She got up and rubbed her eyes still unaware of the fact that she already moved to the Uchiha uncle, who wasn't the uncle but his grumpy good looking nephew, who reminded her of a women on her period or even better, a woman entering the stages of menopause.

''Geez, what the hell is up with that noise, old geezer?!'' she shouted through opened door with still half opened eyes. The lighting was irritating which only caused her eyes to tear.

''Old geezer?'' A voice asked surprised. Not her father's voice that is. ''Did you just call me old geezer?!''

Sakura's eyes sprang wide open at the realization that she no longer was at home, and _this _definitely was _not _her father she was speaking to.

''Son of a bi-'' she began but stopped herself and put a hand over her mouth. ''I am so damn sorry about this, I thought it was my father.''

''You mistook me for your father?'' Itachi replied shocked and unknowing how exactly to react at her whole behavior and language. She certainly had a rich dictionary when it came to swearing and insulting people. And her ability to put it in use so early in the morning, just minutes after waking up made it clearly that her tongue was rapidly producing new and more creative curses while in total adequate condition.

''Well I thought I was at home'' she said innocently and shrugged.

''Well I'm glad you're feeling like being at home, but is there any possible way of you cutting that bad language off while being here?''

''Abso-fuck-lutely '' she said while grinning. Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples.

''Just go to bed already, I'm just looking for the cups after your fierce rearranging last night.''

''Oh, I put them in the lower shelf since I can't reach them.'' She pointed with her index finger toward the cupboard. Itachi sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in less than 24 hours. He was bound to feel like an old man while around Sakura around him.

Yesterday night seemed quite the night for him. It had never been so loud in his apartment, not since he moved in that is. Sakura was looking for cups and plates and god knows what else and in the end she totally rearranged his kitchen, so at the moment he was a total stranger to his own home. _The power of women … or crazy teenage girls with suspicious backgrounds. _Well it was partially his fault for not helping her,but he certainly didn't expect revenge so soon.  
_  
_Why the hell did he have to protect her? From who? From what? What the hell had her missing father done so that he was forced to run into hiding leaving his only child unprotected in the cares of others. She sure seemed to integrate fast in this new atmosphere, but Itachi hated changes. He despised them so damn much it hurt.

And now a pink-haired, pierced and tattooed teenager was smiling at him stupidly in her pink fluffy pajamas with a rabbit illustrated on the top and oversized shorts. Well at least she wasn't wearing provocative clothing which may lead to some unneeded measures.

''Aren't you going back to bed?'' he asked after noticing her green eyes fixed on him as he made himself coffee.

''I can't fall asleep so soon after just being awoken.''

''Are you blaming me?'' he said not believing the impudence she possessed. She surely was making herself feel more like at home with every passing minute.

''No, but you were the reason I woke up in the first place'' she answered calmly sitting herself on one of the tall chairs at the kitchen raft.

''So you _are_ blaming me!''

''No, just stating facts.''

Okay she was officially driving him crazy. How can a girl her age be so annoying and not even having the slightest clue of her own behavior and the way it affected the people around her? Maybe she was just damn spoiled and was used to people putting up with her because she is only child and so precious and important and God knows what else, but to Itachi this kind of behavior was sickening and not attractive. But then again it was probably the age difference, and him being so occupied with work and forgetting what it was being teenager going through puberty with all hormones crazy and messing with your body and mind. Not to mention how much he hated and despised someone invading his private space and life. This girl, a nobody who now lived under his roof, because she had nowhere else to go, because his uncle instructed him to take care of her. He never took serious care of his bother when they still lived together with Itachi busy studying and working, how the hell was he supposed to take care of a girl? A teenage girl?

He realized he was just mad because he hated changes and she was one. He didn't hate her as a person, because he didn't know her, in fact he would find her quite intriguing in other circumstances, but her living with him and acting as if they were dorm mates didn't suit his taste.

Itachi sighed and decided to give the girl a chance and not act so harsh on her from the very beginning since it was probably hard on her too, having no family members around her to support her. After all she had some connections with the Uchiha family since her father trusted her in his uncle's hands to take care of her until he came back.

''You want coffee?'' he asked and offered her a cup.

''Thank you, but I have to decline.'' She said with sudden change of language. She sounded more mature and respectful toward him. Well, he guessed as long as he treated her nice, she would be nice and behave too.

''Why is that?'' he asked with his curiosity sparked.

''I hate the taste, it's very bitter and I go overly hyper.'' She informed and smiled.

''I see.'' he said thoughtfully. ''Then is there anything else you may want?''

''Yes please, can I have a warm cup of water? Like boiling water?'' she asked very formally and Itachi was surprised with the change. So she knew how to behave around elderly people with respect. Well it was good to know she wasn't raised by cavemen.

''Seriously? Hot water? Just water?'' he asked surprised at her request.

''Yes. It's very healthy to have a cup of hot water in the morning before having breakfast.''

It seemed strange that a girl with piercings and tattoos took care of her health in that kind of way. He went to the kettle and filled it with water and then waited until the water inside started to boil.

''So how does your father comes along with all your tattoos and piercings?'' he asked casually just to keep the conversation going. He was indeed interested to know how come a father would allow his underage daughter to look so provocative and act provocative and ruining her youthful skin with tattoos especially the huge one on her back she hid so carefully from his eyes.

''Pretty well'' she replied shortly.

''And your mother?''

''I don't know''

''How come?''

''She's dead.''

Damn he hit a spot he didn't want to and immediately felt bad and very guilty.

''I'm very sorry.'' He apologized sincerely. ''I didn't know.''

''It's okay, she died when I was little. I hardly remember her.'' She replied with a smile, but somehow Itachi felt uneasy and at fault for bringing painful memories to her.

''So what is that big tattoo and your back?'' he hurried to change the topic.

Sakura felt silent and held his gaze carefully, studying him. Somehow Itachi felt that this question bothered her much more than the one of her late mother.

''It's personal, can't tell.'' She answered with sudden change of timber in her voice. One that warned not to go deeper into things or else she wouldn't mind rearranging his face this time.

Well that was strange. It was just a tattoo, right? Why did she have to turn so cautions over a simpe question? Whatever it was he didn't want to go into things, not early in the morning.

The water started boiling and both of them turned heads toward the sound. He poured the hot water in a cup and passed it to her.

''Thanks.'' She said silently.

''You're welcome.'' He replied.

Suddenly there was a sound of scratching on wood and both of their heads turned toward the direction. Sakura with curiosity and slight shock from the sudden noise and Itachi annoyed with a vain popping from his forehead.

''You darn little thing.'' He muttered under his nose annoyed and headed to the room the noise was coming from. Sakura's clear green eyes followed him and waited patiently until he came back, but not alone. He was holding something fluffy, big and grey in his hands. Something that was moving in his hands, with huge yellow eyes. A cat.

''You have a cat?'' she asked surprised not expecting it from him. If anything he didn't seem like a person to show affection toward anything except his work.

''Yeah. But he is quite unmannered and never does what I tell him to.''

Sakura giggled at his comment.

''What's so funny?''

''You can't actually expect to tame him, right?''

''Why not?'' he asked naively.

''You know what cats and women have in common?'' she asked a bit teasingly obviously having fun at his unknowing. The fact that he couldn't respond to her question only made her smile more and tell him.

''Cats and women can't be tamed. They can't be owned. And they are damn good manipulators when it comes to something they want, need or desire. ''

There was something very hypnotizing and seducing in the way she had just spoken. It was indeed a demonstration, because Itachi shook his head to clear his thoughts and Sakura had her devilish grin on her face when he looked at her again.

''Whatever.'' He said and let the cat go.

''So what's his name?'' she asked while letting the cat smell her.

''Toma.''

''Toma-chan, come here.'' She said with a childish tone to her voice and scratched the cat's neck with a soft purring coming straight after in approval.

''Can't believe it'' Itachi snorted with lips attached to the edge of his cup. ''He rarely lets me pet him and now he is purring after one touch from you.''

''Jealous?'' Sakura teased.

''Like I'd be.''

''It's just like I told you. Cats and women have a lot in common.''

''Great, now you have your manipulative teammate.''

''Yup, pretty much.''

Itachi shifted his shoulders and made a pained expression.

''Stiff?'' she asked noticing the movement.

''Think I slept on the wrong side.'' He said thoughtfully. ''Anyways I got to go, make sure you don't break anything.''

''I'll be careful.'' She assured sending him off to the front door while he was putting his coat on.

''Don't invite anybody over. No friends, no parties, no stray animals.''

''Don't worry about the last one'' she joked.

''I'm being serious, if you indeed are my brother's best friend than I guess you probably know him better than me and I am sure you were co-participant in certain accident involving stray dogs.''

''I actually gave the idea.'' She said proudly showing white teeth in foolish grin.

''Great, now I have the mastermind behind all of my brother's bullshit residing in my own home'' he said to himself a bit worried of what would expect him after coming home from work today.

''I'll behave, don't worry'' she promised.

''I hope you will, for the good of both of us.''

''Anything else?''

''Don't go outside, Obito told me to keep an eye on you, but since I'm busy with work it will be hard. He said you are not allowed to leave the house by any means, do you understand?''

''But what if it caught on fire? Or got flooded?'' she asked with faked concern about herself.

''That, my dear will depend on you. I hope you know how to use the oven and the shower, if no then I guess I'll come home to a corpse.''

''You're cruel.''

''No, just stating facts.'' He said in the exact same tone as she had to him half an hour ago.

''Well played.'' she praised with mischievous smile on her face.

''I don't play. Not by anybody's rules.'' he responded with provocative grin on his face.

''We'll see about that.''

''We sure will.'' he said mostly to himself. He opened the door ready to leave, Sakura behind him to lock the door after he was gone. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her again.

''I'll check up on you. I'll call you on the stationary phone when I get the chance.''

''I can give you my number.''

''I have to be sure, you're at home.''

With that he left and Sakura smiled gratefully for his concern. She was sure though it was not about her, but about his precious, expensive apartment. She locked the door behind him and went to the living room. Seems like she'll be spending lots of time alone, drowned in laziness.

XXXXXXX

So I'd like to regard my thanks to all the people who read the story and will be following it. I'm new to also new to writing in English so I'm very sorry for the mistakes you're likely to find. I'll try my best to reduce them and not make them at all. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I am really glad that you like it. Never knew the power boost of good reviews so I wrote the new chapter way earlier then expected! Enjoy!

XXXXX

Itachi was more than glad and pleased coming back home to find it in one piece. He sure was damn worried about everything since he left alone an actual mastermind of ruining homes, parties, sometimes weddings …  
Anyways he was worried. Even though he called her twice, the uneasy feeling in his stomach hadn't loosened until now, when he finally was in his own realm. And everything was okay, in fact more than okay.

At first he though there was indeed fire, or party with smoking teenagers all over his place, but as he analyzed the smell he actually realized Sakura's been cooking. It smelled delicious and he hoped she left something for him too since he didn't go to a restaurant today, not when a pink-haired monster resided his house and allied itself with his cat.

He took his shoes and coat off and entered the kitchen. The sight was a bit nostalgic and new to him at the same time. The last time he saw a woman cooking at least three meals at a time, was in his family apartment four years ago.  
The sight was new because Sakura had earphones on and was humming and dancing to the music, while stirring something in the pot. Her hair was up which gave a view of her neck, and because the collar of her shirt was big, a bit of the tattoo which had caught Itachi's attention. He couldn't really see much because she was moving to the music and he was far enough not to see it clearly, but one thing was sure, there was something written.

Sakura turned around and the moment she saw him, she threw the spoon which she was stirring with in the air and screamed in shock, obvious that she hadn't heard him entering his home.

''What the fuck?!'' she shouted angry at him, plugging her earphones out with one movement.

There goes the good mannered girl from this morning.

''Guess you didn't hear me.'' He offered as an apology.

''No shit, Sherlock!'' She replied still angry. ''Do you always stare at people while they don't know of your presence?''

''It depends.'' He said shortly.

''Why are you home so early anyways?''

''Didn't go to a restaurant.''

''Let me guess, you thought I evened up your apartment with the ground, right?''

''Something like that.''

Itachi sat on one of the chairs at the raft and observed Sakura as she gave the final touches to today's meal.

''I don't know what you really like, but I made salad with the tomatoes in the refrigerator and mixed them with the white cheese before it spoils.'' She informed as she placed some plates on the table.

''I'd like to help you, but I don't know where all the stuff are, so ..'' he said teasingly.

''It's not like you knew before either.''

''Maybe.'' He tried the rise she made and found it pretty well cooked. He was just about to compliment her when a thought came into his mind.

''You didn't poison the rise, did you? He asked panicked, mouth full with food.

''It that your way to say 'Thank you for the food it's very delicious'''?

''I'm being serious! I'm pretty sure it was you who gave the idea to put laxative in the champagne two years ago on the Christmas party.''

''You still remember that? Wow looks like the overdose was for you.'' Sakura said to herself thinking back on the time when she put laxative in certain cups as instructed from Sasuke.

''Overdose?'' he asked shocked and angry at the same time.

''It was your brother's idea, I just carried out the plan. Just like the one with the stray dogs since I gave the idea, he had to carry the plan out.''

Okay, note to self: Break the neck of that piece of trash the next time you see him.

''Just what kind of twisted friendship do you both share? What the hell went wrong?'' he asked seriously worried for his health, and the mental one of his brother and his so-called bro.

''I think we just live life to the fullest.'' She replied and seated herself across him.

''More like live life to the **fool**-est'' he said at laughed amused.

''Seriously? Laughing at your own joke?'' Sakura looked at him critically and rolled her eyes. That's what you turn in for working so hard, no sense of humor.

Dinner passed amazingly peaceful and silent but mostly because Itachi was really enjoying the homemade meal and was utterly surprised at the fact that this pierced punk across the table could actually cook that good.  
Sakura caught him shifting his shoulders several times already and the look of discomfort was well printed on his face as he did so. The bed in her room was perfect and very comfortable, she couldn't imagine that his was old and hard and bumpy. The whole apartment screamed of luxurious furniture and the way it was designed narrowed her thoughts that probably a very capable designer with good taste was hired to furnish the whole the toilet was of such quality and design that Sakura felt like you must shit diamonds in order to fit in the whole exterior. Not that she wasn't used to luxury, but that was not her kind of luxury. It was too strict, too ordered and it definitely meant Itachi loved it being clean and white, while Sakura would love to put a huge portrait of unicorn shitting rainbows.

''Did you really slept bad, or did you go to bed with wet hair?''

''What?'' Itachi hadn't expected the question and it took him a moment to realize what she meant.

''I did actually.'' He replied recalling last night.

''For someone who is so strict with himself and demanding with the others, not to mention one hell of a perfectionist , that certainly is one odd hairstyle for you. Why do you keep your hair that long when even you brother who is doomed in doing only crap has his hair short, you know like a man should?''

''For someone who can actually behave well, cook well and be feminine, why do you decide to act like a tomboy and swear like wagoner?''

''Ouch! Looks like you don't want to talk about it.''

Itachi clasped his hands like a retard in an answer and Sakura rolled her eyes.

''And for the record'' she began before putting the dishes away ''I don't act like a tomboy, I act like myself, I say what I think and do the things I want.''

''That doesn't explain the swearing''

''I was raised by my father and his orangutan-like bodyguards. What do you expect? To spit gold as I speak?''

''You can always give it a try.''

''Yeah tell that to somebody else.''

He smiled at the thought of her actually acting all shy and sweet in front of people without all these tattoos and hipster clothing, just like a girl who is his ideal type. Wait, did she said raised by orangutan-like bodyguards? What the hell?!

His evening wasn't really the best he had. Even though they seemed to be on good terms now, Itachi asked himself how long was she going to stay here. Certainly a lot of problems and conflicts will pop up in the near future and he wasn't sure if he was going to handle them without totally flipping out because the girl knew well which nerves to push.  
He looked at her, sitting beside him on the couch and silently watching the news. Well at least he was watching the news. She was playing on her cell phone. Itachi shifted his shoulders once again and winced a little as he felt something snap. Sakura looked at him questionably with one eyebrow raised.

''That is what you get for sleeping with wet hair.'' She told him judgingly.

''Well, I guess you'd know best.'' He replied while trying to relax his shoulders with some strange moves that to Sakura looked like he was trying to dislocate all of his bones.

''Let me massage you.'' She said quickly and stood up, going behind him so that she can place both of her hands on his shoulders and give him a relaxing and qualitative massage. Itachi arched forward before her hands touched him, turning his head to face her which only led to another stab of pain.

''I'm not going to rape you, don't worry!'' she assured with a smirk on her face.

''Thank goodness, because that's what worried me!'' he replied with faked relief and then rolled his eyes.

''I'm serious I won't touch anywhere else beside your shoulders!'' she promised while holding back a giggle.

''Look, I'm not trusting strangers who already have ruined a lot things in their live.''

''Itachi-san, it may look like it, but I am hell good at giving massages. I swear you will dislocate your shoulders on your own if you don't let me do it.''

Itachi was amazed to hear his name from her mouth for the first time, with a suffix which is used to show respect toward a certain person. He indeed liked being called like that, since nobody addressed him that way. She was raised very well, but he still wondered why she didn't act like it or looked like it. Maybe she wouldn't try and rape him as she claimed, but he still wasn't sure if he should let her touch him.

''I massage my father every day and he is damn happy about it and very glad.'' She tried to convince him.

''Well, I guess.''

Itachi loved being massaged, he even loved when someone played with his hair. The feeling of someone touching him was so relaxing and comforting that he often felt asleep. And as he was now, tired from work and already sleepy, the chances were very high that he would fall asleep on the couch.

''So, are you going to let me massage you or should I play with the cat?''

''Okay, I guess I can give you a chance.'' He said and turned his back on her ready for the massage.

At first he felt a brush of fingers in his hair, so light and gentle that it was enough to send shivers through his whole body. His neck was probably the most sensitive part of his body, or at least the second most sensitive. He loved being touched there and that simple movement was enough to relax him and close his eyes.

As Sakura moved his hair to the side so that she can expose his neck, she felt him shiver and thought he hated being touch there, but the moment she felt his body calming she let a smile slip her lips. So the older Uchiha liked being touched there. She decided to start with the neck since it seemed pretty stiff.

She put her hands around it and let the thumbs massage the back of his neck with slow and precise upward-downward movements. She started putting more pressure as time passed by and moved her thumbs in circular direction, taking all the tension away. She didn't know tough that Itachi was melting under her fingers by now and trying not to let a sound of delight as she continued down his neck to his shoulders. This was heaven; he felt as if he was riding a huge, soft cloud, he was too relaxed to even notice that she untied his tie and while she bend over his shoulder, her hair tickled his neck and he felt the sweet aroma of her shampoo and herself filling his nostrils with the sweet scent.

He did open his eyes when he realized she was trying to get him rid of his shirt.

''What are you doing?''

''I can't massage you through the material, take it off.''

''Are you sure you don't want to rape me?''

''Stop acting like a virgin, I just need your shoulders exposed.''

He did as she told him and took his shirt off, his body a little asleep from all the relaxation and comfort.

Sakura continued massaging him and he felt more and more relaxed on the verge of falling asleep. Her tiny, soft hands certainly knew where and how to touch, her long and skinny fingers pressing every tensed spot, releasing the muscles from it.

He didn't know when she had finished, but by the time he opened his eyes, she was once again next to him on the couch, with the cat lying on her lap and purring softly. He felt something around his shoulders and when he finally got to his senses he realized it was a warm and soft pullover tied over his neck, keeping it and his shoulders warm. Her pullover from yesterday, which carried her scent with itself.

''Did I fall asleep?'' he asked worried and uncoordinated.

''Something like that, but don't worry it's been twenty minutes.'' She replied with eyes on her phone.

''I see.'' He said tiredly.

''Make sure you take a hot shower and dry your hair if you are going to wash it again.'' She advised him, not diverting her eyes form the phone.

''Thanks.'' He said shortly.

''You're welcome.''

Toma-chan seemed not to like the ignorance he was getting from Sakura and decided to get her attention by trying to climb on her shoulder. She let her phone fall on the couch and hugged the cat that seemed unsatisfied with just both of his paws on her shoulder and tried to climb more. Sakura giggled and tried to stop but, the he was faster and more skilled than she was and soon all four paws balanced on her shoulder.

''What is it Toma-chan?'' she asked while laughing. Itachi just stole a glance at the manipulative duo before turning his gaze back on the TV.

''Ouch!'' Sakura screamed suddenly in pain and he saw the cat literally being thrown off of her, landing on all fours. He was about to scream at her for throwing his cat like some piece of trash until he saw her pained expression taking every inch of her face and forming in every muscle. She was holding her shoulder and her eyes were shut, teeth clenched holding another scream from escaping her mouth.

Looks like his hairy roommate scratched her pretty badly. He hadn't seen such pained expression in a while, not from a cat scratch that is.

''Is everything okay?'' he asked and stretched a hand towards her. Sakura jumped from the couch before he could touch her.

''Fine'' she said through gritted teeth, obviously not fine. He looked at her shoulder where she was holding a hand over it and saw a bloodstain forming on her white shirt she was wearing. Just how bad did that devil scratch her?

''You're bleeding! Let me see.'' He stood up and once again stretched a hand towards her.

''Don't touch me!'' she shouted suddenly panicked and Itachi could have sworn he saw fear in her eyes.

''I'm sorry.'' He apologized and let his hand slip to his side. ''I just want to help. It seems pretty bad.''

Sakura didn't say anything, but the fact that the bloodstain grew bigger panicked him. He got worried and thoughtlessly put a hand on her shoulder.

''I told you not to touch me!'' she screamed again and tried to spun off, but he caught her by the arm pulling her to him.

''Sakura it looks bad! You need to disinfect it.'' He tried to hold her tight while she was giving her best to tear herself apart from him.

''No!'' she screamed again. ''Let me go!''

''I won't hurt you! Why are you making such a fuss about it anyway.''

''Just let me go, please!'' she pleaded sounding very vulnerable and small. Itachi felt bad and let go of her arm. He really didn't understand her behavior, but the way she pleaded, made him feel as if he was molesting her.

''I'm sorry. I just wanted to help''

''I don't need your fucking help!'' she screamed angrily at him, suddenly the sharpness of her voice back.

''Just what the hell is your problem? I was just trying to help! You are bleeding way too much!''

''I hate being touched, okay? I hate it!'' she shouted angrily eyes glassy from tears who never got the chance to fall, but he could clearly see the rage in there too.

''Okay, I apologize! I didn't know! But just look at your shirt, it's like you took a bullet!''

''It's because of my tattoo.'' She explained. ''It's new and the skin is very sensitive there.''

Itachi was no doctor or whatever, but he knew enough that there is no possible way for her skin to bleed like that after one scratch from a cat. This must be one hell of a tattoo if her skin was so easy to tear apart. He decided not to go deeper into things or else she would flip again.

''Just, let me help you wash the blood off.''

''I said I hate being touched! Are you deaf?''

''If you hate being touched so much, why bother having all these tattoos in the first place?''

''It's my business.'' She answered sharply and retreated in her room, slamming the door shut.

Itachi didn't know what to think or how to the react. There was indeed something fishy about her. Of course there was, if not why did she have to stay with him in the first place? And just what exactly had her father done, that she needed 'protection' as his uncle instructed. Or the way she just reacted at being touched? There was something very out of place here and if she was going to stay under his roof, he was going to find out what her deal was. He didn't want to be involved in some mafia business or anything that would only lead to bloodshed and God knows what else. But then again isn't he already involved? The moment he realized she was best friends with his brother and knew his uncle, he knew he was already in the game. Whatever it was, he was now a player in it. But he was going to make up his own rules and not let himself being left out and controlled, unknowing of the circumstances and the situation. It was about time he researched his surroundings and took action.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, it certainly is very motivating when you know people are reading and liking your story!

XXXXX

It's been a week since the unpleasant confrontation between Itachi and Sakura and since then they haven't spoken much to each other. With Itachi working till late and coming home exhausted and Sakura sleeping and constantly ignoring him it was indeed hard to start a conversation. And he wanted to learn more about her and her father but not even his uncle was any bit of help since he couldn't reach him at all. He even went through the trouble of calling his brother, who just ignored his questions and told him to keep his hands to himself or Sakura was going to make sure he wouldn't be able to use them ever again. Well, he believed him on that one.

As they were now, having dinner quietly he decided to try and make up for the time they couldn't spend time together and get to know each other.

''Tomorrow is my day off.'' He began before taking a bite from the lasagna she cooked. Thank God she was still cooking for both of them, that gave him hope that she wasn't that mad and she'd open up eventually.

''So, you want me to be quiet?'' she asked evenly not indicating if she was still angry or just teasing him.

''No, just wondered if you'd like to go out. You've been locked here for the past week like a prisoner and maybe you'd like me to show you around town. Obito said you can go anywhere as long as I am with you.''

''Sure.'' She agreed.

''Great.'' He replied pleased with her answer. ''Where do you want to go.''

''Somewhere with no people.'' She said. ''I hate crowds.''

''That makes two of us.''

The silence grew heavier and longer and Itachi didn't know how to continue with the pressure growing.

''So, why don't you go to school?''

''Because I don't want to and with my father's current situation it'd be suicide mission.''

''So, is he full of debts or something?''

''No, he's just hiding.''

''Why?''

''Because he knows things other people want to know.''

''And why do you have to be kept under lock and key?''

Sakura put her fork on her plate and gazed him angrily. Itachi thought she was going to retreat in her room again and never talk to him.

''Are you that stupid, or is this whole inquisition just a distraction from your real question?''

Okay, she was smarter than he thought and he certainly underestimated her.

''They can always use me as a bait and lure my father out. Simple as that.'' She answered before standing up, ready to leave his company.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples. Well one thing was for sure: They were all screwed up if she ever was kidnapped and used as bait. He wondered how the heck the Uchiha family owed their fortune and his uncle's life to a man who left his daughter alone, ran away and is hiding. Well he didn't want to read into it much right now, since she clearly wasn't ready to collaborate.

''Be ready at 10 AM tomorrow.'' He told her before she could shut herself in the tiny room which was her only private sphere. She nodded in response at went in her room.

XXXXX

The next morning gave hope for a wonderful and warm weather. Itachi looked through the window as he waited for Sakura to get ready.

The moment she came from her room he was not surprised to see her dressed in her typical style, which would definitely draw attention to her if they were going to a park or somewhere to eat.  
She had black high tops, fishnets, burgundy high-waist short skirt, white crop top, which exposed her flat stomach and abs ,long black vest cardigan and hair bandana the same color as her skirt. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, showcasing her pierced ears. Yup that pretty much screamed of rebellion and her being a teenager with most of her tattoos and piercings exposed. Not to mention the lollipop in her mouth and the look on her face, which pretty much showed her not giving a damn about anything.

''Ready'' she said shortly without taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

Compared to her Itachi felt pretty casual and like a trash because even though the clothes she had picked were definitely not his liking, were well matched. He just put his black jeans and white shirt and tied his hair in ponytail as he usually did when going out.

''Let's go then'' he said and took his car keys.

When they went to the garage Sakura was not surprised to see a white Audi q7 waiting for them. She smirked at the sight and seated herself next to the chauffeur's seat.

''Itachi-san you seem to like the white color.'' She concluded as she put on her belt.

''Well, yeah. I guess.'' He said not giving it much thought.

''You know what usually people who wear white want?'' she said mischievously.

''No, what?'' he asked as he pulled the car out, focusing on the road.

''They want to bang'' she said and giggled.

''They want to what?!''

''Fuck.'' She explained.

''Oh great, now you dirtied the word 'bang'! What is wrong with today's generation?''

''You want to know more slang?'' she asked suddenly all energized and hyper while turning slightly to him so that she can look at him. ''Want to know what 'get some booty' means?''

''No, thank you and cut the vulgar language off already. It's not lady-like.''

''Oh, I'm sorry I don't own a dick and I'm not allowed to swear just because I have no balls to scratch!'' she said theatrically with a hand on her heart.

''Okay, that was a bit sexist, but it really isn't attractive when a young girl swears.''

''So it is attractive when the opposite sex does it? And why do you think I want to be attractive or try to be it, when I already am?''

''Okay, first things first, it's not good when people swear no matter of gender, age or whatever, second, why are you so sure you are attractive with behavior like that?''

''You totally checked me out earlier before leaving.''

''I wasn't checking you out, I was just looking at your outfit.''

''Yeah tell that to my legs and belly.''

''I'm not used to style like yours or seeing girls dressing that way, okay?''

''Let me guess, your ideal type is someone with nice, white skin, no tattoos, no piercings, silky long hair, feminine clothing, sweet and innocent behavior, very polite and caring and loving and pure and by any possibilities a virgin.''

The fact that Itachi didn't answer her pretty much told her that she nailed it.

''Good luck finding that kind of girl Itachi-san, cause I think they died last century. Unless you're willing to date fifty year old women, though the one I know is pretty much insane and out of her mind so better not to risk.''

''And you know that from where?''

''I'm the living proof!'' she said proudly.

''Your surroundings are like you, that's why you think there are no normal girls in the world.''

''Bet there's one at your workplace that's gotten your attention?''

Itachi didn't say anything and tried to deny, he just swallowed.

''Aaaw, I was right!'' she said happily and laughed. ''You were mad at me when I came to your apartment because you wanted to invite her over, right?''

''No.''

''Sure you were! You wanted to spent more time with her.''

''No, I was mad because you acted as if my home belonged to you, you didn't even care you were naked and you acted arrogant.''

''Well, don't expect me to change!''

''I'm not. I lost hope the moment I saw you, but at least stop using the f-word.''

''You mean' fuck'?''

''Yes and everything else related. Cut the bad language off! At least in my presence.''

''Okay, fine!'' she said and put her hand in front of her as sign of defense. ''That's why your brother is way more interesting company than you are.''

''Sorry that you are separated from him, but seems like I am the only one capable of taking care of you.''

Sakura burst out laughing.

''Taking care of me? When did you do that?'' she asked while trying to calm herself from the hysterical laughing.

''Well I am taking you out.''

''Taking me out isn't caring, Itachi. It's just being bored or having nothing better to do.''

''How about I actually want to know you?''

''You mean my secrets and the mysterious tattoo, which has been itching your mind since the night your cat scratched me? Yeah, real good trying to know me. Smooth move.''

Okay she saw through him and made it pretty clear she isn't going to talk. Smooth move indeed Itachi, smooth move. He wanted to bang his head against the wheel full force. But then again he remembered the way she put in use the word 'bang' and decided not to do anything instead.

''Guess I was right again.'' She said a bit disappointed. ''I knew I should have become fortune teller.''

''It's partially true.'' He tried to fix the situation.

''Oh yeah, let's not forget my father's business and what does he know and why is he running away.''

''No, I'm just trying to know you, I'm curious.''

''You are curious about different stuff, not about me as a person. And people want to know people, who they actually want to let in their lives and keep them there. Itachi-san you don't want to have me in your life, not when I'm potential target for some bandits and troublemaker for you.''

Even though her outer appearance didn't give it away, her words were certainly very wise and they made Itachi feel bad, as if he was using her, showing no interest in the person she really is. And her statement was actually true. He never made an effort to know her, her interests or dreams. He just wants to know why she is hiding and why she acts with such precise caution. To him it looked like she build herself a powerful exterior and her trust in people was none.

''I'm sorry.'' He apologized. ''I shouldn't have ignored you.''

''You don't have to apologize. After all the outside is always more interesting than the inside, right?''

Itachi turned his head toward her and saw her smiling back at him. Not a happy smile, but a sad one, painful and full of past memories and experiences. He turned his gaze back on the road and focused on her words. They were damn right. He wondered where the hell all this wisdom came from. And it hit him that he would probably know by know if he ever asked some simple and trivial things about her.

The rest of the road they traveled in silence with each of them occupied in their own thoughts. Itachi allowed himself to steal a few glances from Sakura only to see her watching through the window with relaxed and dreamy expression on her face. Something he actually found intriguing about her for the very first time.

''You enjoy travelling?'' he asked, eyes on the road.

''Yeah.'' She answered, chin resting on her palm without looking away from the window.

''How about nature? Do you like beautiful sceneries?''

''Yeah, they are calming and natural.''

She didn't look at him until she felt the car slowing down and pulling aside in the middle of nowhere. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he made an indication with his head for her to get off the car. She followed his example and followed him to what seemed the edge of a huge valley. Was he planning on her killing her so soon?

Itachi stood on the edge with pockets in his jeans and breathed the fresh air with approving smile on his face.

''Come and see yourself, I think you'll like it.'' He invited her, feeling her insecurity. She didn't think he was going to push her down, did she?

As Sakura came to stand beside him, she was now able to see what he was appreciating so much. It was a wonderful and huge green valley, with trees and flowers and fresh air. It was so colorful and relaxing that she thought it would feel like falling on a soft mattress if she decided to jump. She took a deep breath filling her nostrils with fresh and clean air, something she hadn't gotten in a while. The soft breeze coming from all sides contributed to her relaxation and her feeling light as if she was about to grow wings and fly around with them while the faint scent of the flowers embraced her in a delightful trans. She was so relaxed that she didn't notice the eyes starring her for some time now.

Itachi just wanted to get a glimpse of her expression, but instead ended up staring at Sakura as if he saw her for the first time, which was partially true. He indeed saw that expression on her face for the first time and was utterly surprised that she was able to pull it off and it even suited her. She looked calm and happy, and natural and somehow innocent and cute. She looked more like a child than a girl in the entering stages of womanhood and even her makeup couldn't hide the soft features of her face. He realized she was actually beautiful and given another circumstances she could look like his ideal type. He let his gaze slip downward until his eyes reached the exposed skin between the crop top and her skirt and then even lower where her skirt danced in rhythm with the wind, teasing with showing more skin than already being shown. He also realized she had pretty long legs too. Not to mention very fit.

''Enjoying the view?''

Itachi raised his eyes to hers immediately and saw her smirking mockingly at him. God knows how long she was aware of his eyes shamelessly studying her body. Obviously long enough to have her old expression back on her face without a trace of the previous one.

Itachi cleaned his throat, ready to give his explanation when his phone rang, cutting him off. He looked at the incoming call and raised an eyebrow.

''Huh, how unusual.'' He said to himself.

''What is?'' Sakura asked curiously.

''Sasuke. He's actually calling me.'' He said still looking at the phone.

''What are you waiting for, pick up already!'' Itachi followed as instructed and pushed the green button. He heard an angry and worried voice.

''Where is she?'' the younger Uchiha asked impatiently.

''Where is who?'' Itachi asked puzzled.

''Don't play dumb, I'm talking about Sakura. Where is she?''

''She's with me, why?''

''Where is her phone?''

''Where is your phone?'' Itachi asked suddenly turning to Sakura, phone still pressed to his ear.

''At home.'' She answered.

''At home.'' He told his brother, turning his head to the front again.

''Where the hell are you?!'' he asked angrily.

''Outside, what the hell is your problem, anyways?''

''Just hand her the phone.'' He demanded impatiently. Itachi gave Sakura the phone without saying a word and she took it.

''Oi, Sasuke what is it?'' she asked casually.

''Don't talk so impassive and don't 'oi' me! Why the hell would you leave your phone at home?''

''I don't know, guess I didn't feel like bringing it with me.''

''I got worried you know! How are you doing? That jerk isn't bothering you, is he?''

''It's pretty much the other way around.''

''Good, keep it up!'' he encouraged her satisfied. ''It's been a long, I hope I can come and meet you soon.''

''Yeah I know. I wish I wasn't force to hide again.''

''Yeah me too, but at least this time, you're staying in the country and with a family member.''

''Yeah, looks like this time it's my father's turn to travel abroad.''

''Mhm, anyways just carry your phone with you so that I can check up on you. And be careful around Itachi, he is very curious.''

''Think I already found out.'' She said while looking at the older Uchiha. He returned her look questionably, obviously not getting anything from the conversation.

Itachi looked as she talked to his brother and her expression changed once again. This time it was cheerful and friendly. They sure were close if just a simple call from him provoked her muscles to smile so sincere. He wondered if his bother knew her other expression as well. He probably did. They were best friends after all. He also wondered how she acted around Sasuke. Was she always smiling like that? Laughing like that? Joking with him like that? It certainly was new to him to see her this way. Sasuke has obviously said something funny because she chuckled and put a hand over her mouth. A strange gesture for her, but at the same time a natural one. Her voice sounded very cute and child-like when laughing. He actually realized that the previous times he heard her laugh, was her evil or mocking laugh, not the one which was provoked from something being funny. He liked it.

Sakura started going in circles while her smile never left her lips. She laughed once again aloud and when she opened her mouth he could see her tongue piercing. Just how painful was that actually? And why would anyone want to do it to himself anyways? But then again this was Sakura and a lot of things were unclear and unknown about her. He hoped he could at least get a slight idea about her mania for tattoos and piercings. That was part of her personality, right? A way to express oneself? Or at least so he has heard form his collage Yahiko, who also was pierced like hell on very extreme spots on his face and body.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura came to him and returned his phone.

''Everything alright?'' he asked as he took his phone back.

''Yeah.''

''Should we get going then?''

''Where to?''

''The park? A restaurant?''

''Can't we just drive around the place? I want to look at it.''

''Sure if you're fine with it.''

''Yes I am.''

''Okay then, jump in the car.''

They drove about an hour around the place while Sakura observed it happily with the window open. Before getting back home, they decided they needed some groceries and went to the supermarket.

''Do you like sweets?'' she asked him as she stood in front of a shelf with baking goods.

''Sure, why?''

''I'm thinking of baking something.'' She said while in dilemma what to pick.

''Just take everything you need.'' He told her after seeing her struggle with all the stuff.

''You sure?''

''Yeah.''

''It seems like we already have more than enough.'' She said while noting how full their cart was.

''It doesn't matter as long as we eat all of it before it spoils.''

'''Kay then.''

They made one final round around the market and headed to cash desks. Itachi's sharp vision caught some people checking Sakura out, some with horror, some with approval, and others dreamy while drooling over her. Well it seemed like Sakura was totally oblivious to the eyes directed at her or just didn't care.

Back at home they found Toma lying on the table which only led to Itachi scolding him as if the cat could actually understand him or give a damn.

''Toma-chan did you sleep well?''

''Don't spoil him!'' he warned her while pointing a finger at her. ''And stop calling him Toma-chan, he's male for God's sake!''

''Itachi-chan don't you like his nickname?''

''And don't you dare addressing me the same way!''

''Okay, fine.''

Itachi narrowed his eyes to thin lines full of doubt. She never gave in so easily, he was sure she was just delaying it for another time. Anyways he wasn't in the mood to fight with her now. They didn't do much today, but he was already tired and it wasn't even dark yet.

''I'm going to take a shower.''

''Okay.'' She said while rubbing the cat's belly. Well it seemed like they were on good terms again.

Itachi was ready to head to the bathroom when something caught his attention. Sakura's exposed back and of course her tattoo. Her cardigan vest had slipped a bit to the left and thanks to her cropped top, he could take s glimpse of her tattoo which seemed to take a lot of space on her back. He again saw small letters, but mixed among them were digits which made the tattoo look more like a complicated password than a meaningful one. Everything was written so small and he once again was too far away to be able to read it, but he knew it made no sense. Absolutely no sense. Why would anyone put a tattoo on himself that meaningless and ugly and full of numbers which only reminded him of the Matrix.

''Itachi-san.'' She said quietly.

Itachi jumped at the sound of his own name and was scared that she probably saw that he was staring at her once again, but this time he also got to see more of her tattoo. But her eyes never left the cat.

''Thank you for today. It was nice going out.'' She said and lifted her head toward him and smiled sincerely just as he saw her smiling at the beautiful scenery they saw today. Maybe she was recalling it. Taken aback he nodded numbly.

''Mhm, no problem.''

He turned on his heels and went out of the room, thoughts still on the small part of the tattoo he got a chance to see.


	6. Chapter 6

I need to apologize for making you wait so long, but my muse and motivation died and I hope I can make it up with longer chapter! Thank you for the reviews!

XXXXX

Itachi hoped that by the time he got home, Sakura would have finished with all the baking that the mere thought of food made him drool like starved dog because of the godly smell that usually surrounded his kitchen while she was using it. He told her had just a few things to arrange and he'd be back in an hour or two. She said she'd bake something and by the time he got home, everything would be ready. It was probably the very first time in years for him to be so eager to get home sooner. He imagined all kinds of delicious baked goodies waiting for him on the table as he entered the apartment.

Alas, he didn't find anything of that kind. Everything was dark and when he switched the lights on, the kitchen didn't give any indication it was used. There wasn't even the slightest scent from cooking or at least trying to do so. Not to mention he felt like Sakura has gone underground, not sensing her presence. He called her name twice and looked around. She couldn't have run away, could she? She seemed smart enough to know that it was dangerous to pull that stunt and they understood each other pretty well. The thought that she could have been kidnapped scared him and he just flew in her room without knocking almost breaking the door from its hinges.

Her room was as dark as the whole apartment, but thank God he found her in there. Crumpled on her bed in the fetus position, knees reaching her forehead while her hands embraced her legs. Toma laid beside her purring as usual, but incredibly loudly. Itachi let out a relieved breath.

''Sakura? Is everything okay with you?'' he asked carefully and approached her bed slowly.

''Itachi-san I have bad news for you.'' She said worriedly trough clenched teeth.

''Has anything happened? Are you hurt?''

''I won't be able to move the next two days, I'm sorry.'' She apologized. Now that Itachi was next to her kneeling, he saw she was sweeting viciously.

''What is wrong with you? Do you have a fever?'' he asked with worried expression and put a palm on her face, only to drown it in sweat.

''Worse. I'm on my period.''

Eh? On her period? That's all? Then why does she look like she is about to die? Are periods so damn bad? He mentally thanked the Lord he didn't have to bleed from his genitals once a month, it seemed painful just looking at her.

''Is it that bad?'' he asked a bit embarrassed. He never talked about periods with anybody, so he didn't know what to do or how to help her.

''Mine equals to Jesus's crucifixion. Three days of pain and torture until I can step on my feet again.''

''Isn't there any medication you are taking?''

''There is but it's prescribed and I don't have any left, nor a prescription for it.''

''Then I should call you a doctor.'' He got up, but Sakura caught him by the hand.

''Absolutely no!'' she said while still clenching her teeth.

''Sakura you look horrible! You need the medicine. I don't want you to bleed to death.''

''I said no!'' she squeezed him harder while trying to make herself sound demanding. ''I have a personal doctor and only she and nobody else has access to my medical record and only she is allowed to run tests and check-ups on my body.''

''Okay then let's call her.''

''She in my hometown, there is no possible way to call her here in the middle of the night!''

''Okay so then we call a local doctor!''

''No!'' she screamed at him. ''Just let me be, it will be all gone it two days!''

''Sakura you look like you're being killed from the inside, I can't possible let you lay like that for two days. I am calling a doctor!'' He pulled his hand from her strong grip and headed for the door.

''I swear my father will kill you if he found out you let an unfamiliar doctor get too close to me!'' she hissed unable to stand up and stop him. ''Don't you dare call a doctor Itachi or your body will serve as food for the fish!''

''What is the deal with you actually? You hate being touched, you won't allow another doctor check you. Why? What is with all the mystery around you?''

''The mystery goes way deeper than you think and if you don't want to get involved than you better leave me alone!''

''And what? Let you bleed? To feel this pain?''

''It's not like I'm going through it for the first time. There've been times I was overseas and there was nobody who could help me, I'll survive as long as you make sure to give me lots of water.''

Itachi looked at her and he knew she was damn right that her father would indeed kill him if he acted on his own accord.

''Suit yourself.'' He replied coldly and went out of her room. He rubbed his temples angrily and gave it a second thought. Yes, he'd be damned if he called a doctor, that much he knew just from her expression, but what if it got worse? What if it was an emergency? He took his phone out and dialed a number. Hell, he was involved with her the moment she stepped in his apartment and he was told to keep her safe until his uncle came back. Making sure her condition was stable and freeing her from her pain was taking care of her!

''What do you want?'' a grumpy voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

''I need an advice. You know Sakura well, right?

''I know her better than the whole Uchiha family! What's your deal, did something happen to her?''

''Yes.'' He said not sure how to continue the next part for it was embarrassing to talk about girl stuff with his younger brother. ''She is having her calendar days and I want to know how to help her.''

There was a long pause on the other line and for a second Itachi though his brother actually had hung up on him.

''Her WHAT?!'' he asked totally dumbfound by Itachi's description.

''Her certain days.''

''What the f?''

''Code red?''

''Just what the hell are you quoting?''

''Eve's cycle?''

''Just what are you trying to say? Are you reading the bible?''

''No, I mean she is going through her woman days and she is suffering.''

''Oh, you mean she is on her period? Just say so Virgin Mary!'' Sasuke mocked. ''So?''

''So, tell me what I do to make her feel no pain.''

''Well it's true her period is one hell of a bitch, but she has medicine which allows her a normal cycle.''

''That much I know, but apparently they are prescribed and she doesn't have any more left, not to mention she threatened me with murder if I called a doctor.''

''Yeah, that would be the death of you if you do it, so don't!'' Sasuke warned him seriously.

''Sasuke she looks like she is dying, I am actually worried!''

''I know how she looks like while on her periods with no medicine to take, just make sure she drinks lots of water and chamomile tea and rub her tummy so that she can at least fall asleep, make sure your hands are warm. Her stomach needs to be kept warm.''

''To rub her tummy?'' he asked almost stuttering. ''She made it pretty clear she hates being touched!''

''What? That's bullshit!'' Sasuke said carefree assuring his brother of the opposite. ''Wait a minute. What the hell did you actually try to do to get that answer?'' His toned changed from carefree to warily and hostile.

''Nothing. I didn't do anything!''

''Don't lie to me! I told you to keep your hand to yourself, what happened?''

''The cat scratched her back and she started bleeding too much, so I wanted to help her but all I got was threats.''

''Did she bleed that much?''

''Enough to scare me and make me worried.''

''Look her back is the most sensitive and delicate part of her whole body, she doesn't like being touched there, but she doesn't hate being touched in general. I'll call her doctor and tell her to come to your place tomorrow, she should better check her back.''

''So you know of her tattoo? What it is?''

''Yes I do and I promise I'll chop your hands off if you try anything funny without her permission. Don't you dare looking at her back or you'd be dead in no time, I'm damn serious.''

''Whatever, just call her doctor and make sure she'll be here.''

''I know, okay got to go. Take care of her.''

Itachi looked at the closed door which was Sakura's room. He made her tea and took a bottle of water with him. He was not surprise to see her in the very same position he found her, wide awake.

''Sakura it may seem hard but you need a warm shower, also moving around is supposed to make you feel better.''

''I know.'' She said silently. ''I wish I could move.''

''Why don't you fist drink your tea and then go shower? I'll help you get up.''

Itachi was amazed how obedient she was as he helped her sit on her bed, legs still close to her stomach. He gave her the cup with the tea and sat next to her on the bed.

''I'll put your pajama and towel in the bathroom.''

''Itachi-san, don't you have any painkillers around here? It won't be as effective as my medicine, but it'd be helpful while in the shower.''

''I'll look around. You just drink your tea.''

Itachi looked for any kind of medicine or pills he could find in his house, but the only things he found were out of date and not suited for her. He went back in her room with the bad news. The cup was already empty as well as the bottle.

''I feel a bit livelier than before, thanks.'' She got up and headed to the bathroom. He left her alone while she showered but constantly walked to the bathroom door to make sure the water was still running and that she was still conscious in there. The last thing he needed was for her to fall asleep or faint or whatever, he just hoped she wouldn't need his help.

While she was taking her time showering, Itachi took his to research the internet for some good advices about painful periods. Since he had almost nothing that could help her ease the pain, he saw an intriguing trick how to keep her stomach warm and thus making her feel more comfortable. He took a sock and filled it with rise and then put it in the microwave for about two minutes, making sure it was not too hot or not hot enough. Sakura was ready and in her pajama by the time he went in her room again with the sock. She raised a questionable eyebrow as she saw what he had in his hands.

''Is this supposed to be the collage language in which you tie a sock around the handle of the door indicating that the people inside are having sex?''

''What?!'' he looked at the sock and then at her. ''No! No, it's for you, for your stomach.''

''In case you haven't noticed I won't fit in.''

''It's filled with rise. Apparently rise keeps the warmth for longer and if you put on your stomach you'd feel better. At least so I heard, that you need to keep your stomach warm.''

Sakura smiled sincerely. When was the last time a guy made something like this for her? Only Sasuke took care of her and treated her like a queen. Seems like the gentlemen gene ran in the Uchiha family.

''Thank you.''

''I brought you more water, looks like you have to drink more on your period.''

''That's really considerate, thank you. And sorry for making you worry.''

''No, it's okay. Do you need anything else?''

Sakura thought for a minute, it's not that she really gave it a though, she just didn't know how to say what she wanted to say without making it sound wrong. She hated being lonely, and that's what she's been all her life and she thought she'd get used to it, but the more she got to know new people, the more she wanted to spent more time with them and usually got easily attached to them.

''C-can you st-'' she bit her lip. If there was something she hated and despised about herself, it was the fact that she got overly emotional and sensitive on her periods. She cried easily, got mad easily, hurt the people around her easily, but the pain she felt was never only physical, it was psychical and she craved for more human contact than ever.

''What is it?'' Itachi asked. ''You can't fall asleep?''

''I don't know, I usually can't because of the pain so I just lay there.''

''I see.''

''Can you stay?'' she finally gathered the courage to ask.

Itachi looked a bit worried and unsure how to reply. He wasn't sure if she was just joking around with him or if this was good idea at all.

''Until I fall asleep.'' She added eagerly afraid he'd reject her request.

''Okay.'' He nodded. Since there were no chairs in the room he had to sit on her bed and she made enough space for both of them. It was indeed very awkward lying next to her in that small bed and he thanked the Gods that the light were off, because his face was burning and he was sure his face was red. On the other hand, Sakura cursed the Gods because her heart was racing like crazy against her ribcage and was sure that if they kept this awkward silence any longer, he'd hear it soon.

She lifted her pajama and bared her stomach just for a second until the hot rice made contact with her skin. It was indeed warm and very comforting.

''Thanks for the rise, it is very helpful.''

''I'm glad.''

''Itachi-san do you mind if I turn on the other side?''

''Not at all, just as long as you're comfortable enough.''

''Can you tell me a story?''

''A goodnight story?''

''No, a real one. Like how was your childhood with Sasuke? What did you two played at? Where did you live? Stuff like that.''

''So you want to know more about me?''

''Yeah.'' She replied, her back facing him. It was easier looking at her now, she didn't know about it.

''Then I guess next time you'll tell me more about you?'' There was a long pause and Itachi thought that she was about to refuse the whole story telling.

''I guess.''

Itachi started telling her about a time when he and Sasuke almost fell in a well and their adventures in the forest since they had a villa in the outskirts of the city. Sakura found his voice very soothing and calming, she felt her eyelids growing heavier and soon she could imagine them both as kids, playing pranks on their mother, running across the meadow with kites in their hands, watching the fireworks. The sight made her smile, even though it was just how she pictured things.

''And there was certain someone who overdosed my champagne with laxative at the Christmas party two years ago.''

''Are you still bragging about it? It was you brother's idea and I didn't know it was your glass.''

''You kids don't know a lot of stuff.'' He sighed to himself.

''So? What happened after that?''

''I missed the fireworks and spent the rest of the night in the toilet.''

Sakura giggled at the thought.

''Glad you're having fun.''

''Sorry.'' She apologized and tried to suppress her laugh. Itachi continued on talking about his childhood, while his voice became more unclear and her mind got foggier. She fell asleep soon after.

Itachi felt silent for a while, thinking of a story to tell. He heard her steady breathing and realized she was already asleep, which meant his cue to leave. But he didn't. He watched over her while her back was turned to him, her pink hair spread all over her pillow like cotton candy. He could easily lift her top and take a peak of her tattoo, but he knew he was better than that and he knew how to respect people's private sphere. Instead his hand went for her hair which smelled like mango. It was so soft that he took strand of it and played with it until he realized what he was doing. He knew he was supposed to go to bed, but he himself was so tired that he just laid flat on his back next to her and closed his eyes. The sweet smell coming from her, was intoxicating him, making him feel calm and as light as a cloud. He too fell asleep.

The next day he opened his eyes, he definitely didn't expect to find himself so tangled in another body from just lying beside it. Sakura's leg was between his, the other one on his hip. The reason why he woke up in the first place was the ticklish feeling in his nose. Her hair was on his face and neck, one arm around his chest the other around her stomach. He wondered how it was even possible to sleep in that kind of position. One thing was for sure, his escape from their tied up position would be difficult. He really hoped she wouldn't notice he even slept in her bed. He definitely wasn't the type to sleep beside minors or women he didn't know well, especially when they were in pain or just asked him to stay for a while, while Sakura was the type to accuse him of something worse if she ever found out.

He pushed all the hair off his face and gently placed her hand, which was on his chest on her stomach. He pushed her leg and wrenched free form her strong grip and walked out her room as if they weren't supposed to see each other ever again.

Outside her room, in the kitchen he was able to release a relieved breath he was holding on for too long. He decided to shower and change his clothes before she got up and make breakfast since she was unable to move. Although he felt glad and proud of himself that he could sneak out her room that easily without her noticing a thing, Itachi didn't have the slightest idea that Sakura was smirking satisfied the moment he left the room.

Around then o'clock Sakura decided it was good enough hour for waking up and went to kitchen where she found breakfast and Itachi actually preparing it.

''Good morning.'' He greeted and smiled.

''Morning.''

''Did you sleep well?''

_You sure are the one to know best , _she thought to herself.

''Yeah, I guess. Thank you for staying with me.''

''What?'' Itachi tensed at what he heard and wondered if she knew. Sakura liked his reaction and tried to suppress devilish smile.

''You stayed with me untill I was asleep, right?''

''Oh, yeah right. I did.'' He felt stupid for almost giving himself away. Sakura sat on a chair and waited for Itachi to serve breakfast. It smelled nice, so it should taste nice too, right?

He had fried some eggs with bacon and put fresh tomatoes on top. Sakura smiled at the sight of her breakfast.

''You like tomatoes, right?''

''Yeah.''

''So does Sasuke. I wonder if it lies in the Uchiha genes.'' she thought to herself.

''It's probably the only thing we both like.'' He answered with full mouth.

''Itachi-san you don't like me?''

Itachi raised his eyes from his plate and looked at her.

''Firstly, you are not a thing, you are a person. Secondly I need to know you better to know if I like you as a person.''

''So you don't care much about me?''

''No, I'm still trying to know you, so I can know if I really like you.''

''So you do like me?''

''Look, it's complicated. You act totally different from the way you look.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, for starters you are minor with too many piercings and tattoos for your age which makes me a bit worried how your parents even allowed this, your hair is pink, you dress yourself strange and sometimes provocative and if I just met you on the street I'd think you are some spoiled brat who does drugs and is in a gang and swears constantly … well the last one is true though. But you are living with me now and I see that you can be very polite, you cook for me and I didn't even ask you for it and it's amazing how good you can cook, you take care of my cat and never bragged about anything, so yeah I think I like you. After all people shouldn't judge each other by just outer appearance and my brother is your best friend so you must be special.''

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she heard something so sweet and nice from the mouth of a person expect Sasuke. True they were both Uchiha and brothers, but the fact that she was able to get that kind of positive feedback was amazing to her. That or it seemed the Uchiha liked strange people without them really realizing it. She felt happy and that was something she hadn't felt in a while.

''Thank you.'' She told him and smiled sincerely at him. Itachi felt glad she was happy and appreciated his opinion. He also felt glad that she was smiling because of his words and because he provoked this smile and it was for him. Her way of saying 'thank you'. He then noticed her twitch and sudden shrink as her hands wrapped around her belly.

''Guess I'll skip meal.'' She said with pained expression.

''Are you sure? Do you need anything?''

''Yes please. Can you make this funny thing with the sock and the rise again? It actually helped and I could sleep.''

''Sure, let me just help you go to your room.''

''The bathroom.'' She corrected. ''I need to go to the bathroom.''

Itachi caught her by the arm and supported her back with the other since she wasn't able to straighten herself and walked hunched as an old grandma with years of work on the fields.

He finished his breakfast and put hers in the oven, maybe she would eat it later. Sakura came back from the bathroom and seated herself on the couch.

''Do you mind if I watch TV today? I won't be able to cook.''

''No problem, but only if you drink enough water.'' He handed her the warm socket with rice. She gladly put it on her bared belly and he noticed she even had piercing on her navel and a small tattoo on her lower stomach. Well he wasn't that surprised anyways, it was probably her way of expressing herself.

Just as he decided to wash the dishes, the doorbell rang and both of them looked at the door a bit worried. Itachi never had visitors, not in the morning without calling him first. As he opened the door he didn't expect a young woman waiting outside, looking a bit … mad?

''Took you long enough Uchiha!'' the woman said with a strong and steady voice.

''Tsunade-sama?!'' he heard Sakura exclaim behind him in shock and surprise. So this was her doctor. He stepped away and let Tsunade in, who looked skeptically around herself.

''Why didn't you call me?'' she asked Sakura and looked at her critically.

''Well, I-''

''I don't need your lame excuses!'' she interrupted her sharply with accusing look on her face.

''Sorry.'' She said silently.

''I don't need an apology as well, you know you should take better care of yourself!''

''Yes, madam.'' She responded shyly.

Well this was something knew. This was the first time he saw that kind of side of Sakura. All worried and shy and a bit ashamed of herself, maybe disappointed and insecure. Someone was actually able to put her in her place, but then again what kind of a woman was that?

''I need to check your back.''

''My back? Why?''

''A cat scratched you, I heard. You know we need to-'' she stopped suddenly realizing they were not alone and looked at Itachi.

''Can you leave us alone, please?''

''Tsunade-sama let's go to my room.'' Sakura offered before Itachi could react to the woman's cold behavior.

Tsunade helped Sakura get on her feet and led her to her room. Even though she seemed cold and angry at her, Itachi could also see the way she looked at Sakura. She was worried and concerned about her, mad that she didn't call her when needed and angry at herself. Well if she was her GP there sure was a good reason why a woman like her was in charge of Sakura's health. He didn't expect that kind of doctor but then again if Sakura trusted only her, then there was no reason to worry about her. He sat on the couch and decided to watch TV, but then a better though came in his mind.

He tiptoed to Sakura's room and leaned close enough to make some words out of the murmurs he was hearing earlier.

''How is it?'' Sakura asked a bit worried and scared of the doctor's answer.

''That damn pussy sure has some nails. There's a big scar across it, but it will heal, you took good care of it.'' She praised her.

''I learn from the best.'' She answered. ''Can you read the codes?''

''Yes, the skin is a bit swollen, but soon it will be as good as new!'' she assured.

Itachi stepped away from the door and looked at it suspiciously. Sakura sounded differently. She sounded very confident and direct, she was actually leading a serious conversation about something she was hiding and he didn't know what was it she was hiding. In fact she sounded very professional and somehow her tone was superior compared to Tsunade's. As if she was her mistress. Definitely not what he expected to hear. He leaned again on the door to hear the rest of their conversation.

''Just tell him already!''

''I can't!''

''The whole Uchiha family knows about your condition, that's why they were able to protect you so well all these years!''

''That's because my father made sure to put some of their family secrets on my back too. If I get caught, so do their secrets.''

''Why don't you trust him? It's better if he knows know before he shares his curiosities and thoughts with friends which might turn out enemies.''

''I don't know.''

''Sasuke knows.''

''Sasuke is my best friend, I grew up with him, he practically knows my periods better than I do and takes care of me better than all of the people meant to do so, it's different. His brother is a stranger.''

''His brother is the only Uchiha that doesn't know which can make it worse if he shares that a girl with hell lot of tattoos and piercings is staying with him.''

''They wouldn't know.''

''Yes they would, because they know damn well the connections between the Uchiha family and Haruno, and his only tattooed child.''

''They know me?''

''Information spreads fast.''

''Anyways, I'm not telling.''

''If you are scared he may betray you, you should know damn well that your father can crush the Uchiha family in a blink of an eye.''

''That's why I don't want to tell him! Sasuke would get hurt too! Because of me!''

''Whatever, but just keep that in mind that you and the Uchiha boys are long since involved in this whole business.''

''Damn business. How's Naruto doing anyway?''

Silence.

''Tsunade-sama?''

''He got caught.''

The rest of the conversation Itachi could not hear since Sakura suppressed a scream and Tsunade started to talk to her in hushed voice, urging her to stop panicking and overreacting. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard her quiet sobs and struggle to breathe while trying to say something. He decided the heard was more than enough and he retreated in his own room where he could think things over without being disturbed for the time being. It seemed he was in some kind of 'business' together with his brother which only Sakura knew about and was qualified enough to be updated and informed about. One other thing was clear now too. The tattoo on her back was not exactly a tattoo, at least not a normal one, but a code. It made sense since he remembered the strange digits and letterst mixed together running up her skin. God knew what kind of code she was entrusted with and what kind of information it carried.


	7. Chapter 7

''The red one.''

''The white one.''

''The red one!''

Itachi rubbed the space between his eyebrows and closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool. Who to know that shopping with pinkie would be that difficult, especially when it was for him.

''Have you decided yet?'' the shopkeeper asked with a worried smile while approaching them carefully for what seemed the tenth time.

''The red one.''

''The white one.''

Both of them answered at the same time while looking at each other's eyes with strong determination and the woman knew this was going to go on for a while since both of them were too damn stubborn.

''Just what the heck is your problem? The red one is perfect!'' Sakura crossed her hands, her patience on the edge.

''I prefer the white one! I like it better!'' Itachi said also very close to lose his rational thinking.

''See, that's the damn problem with you men, you prefer some horrible and distasteful things and then you go out looking like clowns! Also a sign of the absence of a woman, who usually is there to make sure her man doesn't go out looking like crap!''

''Did you just insult me?''

''No, I said the truth, now take the goddamned red tie and let's go home!''

''I am the one who is going to wear it anyways, why does it bother you so much what I am going to wear?''

''I can wear it too plus you'll look like groom with the white one!''

Itachi thought about it for a second. Maybe she was right, but they were leading this conversation too damn long for him to give up now, he didn't want to leave with her all happy and with the glowing smile of a winner, he wanted to have it his way!

He realized what mistake he made the moment he let her pick ties for him … no it was actually the moment he suggested to take her out with him and go shopping, but she looked so gloomy and lifeless that he just felt the need to take her out and spent some time with her. Now they've been glaring at each other with strong determination, and they've been arguing since they came in, for a stupid tie and both of them didn't seem ready to give up yet. Some people looked at them as if they were some crazy idiots, while some even thought of them as a cute couple.

''Sakura, it's something I am going to wear, something I am going to buy! Get this in your thick head already and step aside, I'm taking the white one.''

''No! Are you getting married or something? The red will look much better!''

''Sakura ..''

''Oh come on! Just take the red one!''

''I said no!''

''Come on! You'd look ridiculous in white anyway!''

''What makes you think I would look good in red then?''

''It's an exotic and passionate color! It will suit you way more than that plain, white, ugly piece of textile!''

''Ok let's take both of them!''

''No take the red one!''

''I want the white one!''

''It's a piece of shi-''

She couldn't finish because Itachi raised a warning finger in front of her face and looked at her daring.

''Well, well, well … if this isn't what people would call storm in paradise.'' An unfamiliar voice said behind them and both of them tuned to look, separating their eyes for the first time since the conflict occurred.

''More like trying to bargain with Satan's child!'' Sakura murmured under her nose, though both men heard her.

''I should be the one saying this!'' Itachi turned to look at her again.

''Itachi! I've never seen you like this!'' The newcomer said and spread his arms in a theatrical gesture. He was well build and very tall, with round eyes and black hair which was combed upward. His skin was strange though, it seemed kind of bluish.

''Wow.'' Sakura said and looked at the tall man in front of her. He and Itachi looked at her intrigued expression. Well Itachi was sure she has never seen someone looking like that.

''Why are you so … blue?'' she asked the man and suddenly burst out laughing.

''Do, do you get it?'' she asked while laughing so hard that she even started tearing up. One hand was on her stomach and the other one on her knee, because she was bending down while trying to suppress her laughs. ''B-blue!''

''You just took it to a whole new level Uchiha.'' The man with blue skin said while watching the girl in front of him choking on her own joke. ''Any explanation how you got that?'' He asked while pointing at Sakura with one finger.

''Long story.'' Itachi answered while rubbing his temples. ''What brings you here?''

''Guess same reason as you. Need a tie for the banquet.''

''Blue would look nice on you.'' Sakura said and started laughing again. The people were already turning their hands to see the hysterically laughing girl and Itachi felt embarrassed.

''Would you please cut it out already?! People are staring!'' He hissed.

''Not at me though.'' She said and wiped her tears. ''Jesus Christ I haven't laughed so hard since Sasuke got high.''

''Ha-ha very fun- wait, what?'' he screamed in surprise. ''You drugged my bother?''

''Take it is, it was just grass.'' she dismissed his anger. ''You know, green herbs.''

''I'm going crazy now!'' he said to himself and looked up as if the Gods were going to help him, that or he was just expecting the ceiling to fall on top of him and free him from the suffering called Sakura.

''Anyways, I'm Sakura. Sorry if my joke earlier insulted you.'' She faced the man in front of her and bowed. A perfect ninety degrees bow, which was rarely used by today's generation.

''Kisame.'' The man answered dumbfounded by the gesture she just greeted him with.

''I suggest we go out and eat?'' Itachi smiled mostly because he found her way of making people feel like crap and then treating them with great respect quite amusing and funny.

''What about the ties?'' she asked both of them.

''I'll take the red one.'' Itachi said in a defeated tone and handed her the red tie.

''Good choice!'' she teased and went to pay it after Itachi gave her his wallet.

''Dude are you nuts?'' Kisame asked him while observing the pink haired girl, smiling happily over her win.

''What?'' Itachi asked tiredly.

''Giving a woman your wallet like that... just how far did you two go?!''

''It's not like that! Absolutely not!'' he defended himself.

''I hope so, because her hormones are toying with her at the moment, don't mistake her playful and flirtatious behavior for love.''

''I tell you it's not like this!''

XXXXX

Itachi decided to have lunch at his once favorite place, before Sakura started cooking for him and to both have a normal conversation with his best friend and shut Sakura up with food. She indeed was silent and didn't pay attention to his conversation, as she was deciding what to have as her third dish. Well it was a good sign she was eating again. After Tsunade left her room two days ago she seemed in bad mood and didn't come out her room that day at all. She was all gloomy and lifeless until he suggested they go shopping together, that certainly helped her refresh her thoughts and free herself from her worries.

''I didn't know you were into minors, you disappoint me.'' Kisame said while looking at Sakura, who seemed quite interested in the menu and mostly in what the restaurant had to offer.

''How many times do I have to repeat myself? It's not anything of that kind.''

''Yeah, she is living with you and you seemed like a married couple back at the shop. All the uproar about a damn red tie.''

''He'd look like groom if he bought the white one though, I helped him make the right choice.'' Sakura suddenly joined their conversation.

''I thought you weren't listening.'' Itachi said surprised. She looked very concentrated in her menu and he saw her lips move as she read through it so he didn't expect her to listen.

''Yeah, just like you thought I don't know when you are watching me.'' She said eyes on the menu.

''You're screwed.'' Kisame teased him and laughed.

''Not as much as you are, since he doesn't stare at my chest.''

Kisame chocked on his water, while Itachi froze for a second not sure what to think of the situation. Looks like she had eyes everywhere and knew what was going on.

''Awkward, huh?'' she said as the silence stepped in. Itachi cleared his throat and started anew, secretly hoping Kisame would keep his eyes somewhere else.

Just as Sakura was about to order her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took the call without even looking at the screen.

''Yes.'' She said evenly.

''Haruno-san how have you been doing?''

Her eyes widened as she heard her father's voice and that didn't remain unnoticed by Itachi.

''Kizashi-dono!''

Both Itachi and Kisame looked at her because of the unusual and strange suffix she'd used.

''Any problems at the Uchiha realm?''

''Not yet, why?'' She stood up and went outside, out of earshot from unwanted listeners. Itachi looked at her carefully and was glad that she position herself in eye-shot range.

''You seem to keep a good eye on her.'' Kisame noticed.

''Yeah, she's a troublesome child.''

''You're calling her a child? That ship sailed long time ago my friend.''

''That's the reason why you were staring at her chest?'' he looked at his friend a bit sharply.

''Take it easy now, she's all yours, but what can a man do? Boys will be boys.''

''Guess that's the motto of every guy who has sexualized images of women in their heads.''

''What's gotten into you?'' Kisame asked now more serious. ''Why so protective all of a sudden?''

''I don't know, I just get that vibe from her. That she needs protection?''

''This girl?'' Kisame asked amazed and pointed toward her. ''She looks like one pain in the ass teenager if you ask me, but I guess things are different to you.''

''Anyways how did that report go?''

''Man you're boring, switching topic to work.''

...

''Look, Haruno-san I'll be away longer than I thought, I know it's been two weeks, but looks like I may need two months.''

''I see.'' Sakura replied silently while looking around. The wind was blowing lightly, sending the sweet smell of the flowers to her nostrils.

''Obito-san is with me, but you must not tell Itachi-san of it okay?''

''Okay.''

''I'm sorry I guess it's too hard on you.''

''No, I am enjoying my stay. Itachi-san is taking good care of me.''

''I'm glad to hear it.''

There was a long pause and it was just enough for Sakura to sense what was bothering her all along and also to confirm it.

''Think I have a visitor.'' She said silently in the speaker.

''Welcome him.'' Her father replied calmly.

''No can do, I'm outside with Itachi-san and he's keeping an eye on me.''

''Lure him somewhere else, Obito-san is calling Itachi, you'll have a minute.'' He said and hung up. The moment Itachi got distracted, Sakura went behind the restaurant where it was all dark and stinky and the only residents were mice.

Just as expected a man appeared soon after, trying to corner her. Sakura used that one minute carefully and did what she had to do, what she was thought to do in such situations. The man was definitely surprised to find himself on the floor in no time, Sakura holding a small knife against his manhood with one hand, the other one firmly around his neck with terrifying look on her face.

''Naruto Uzumaki, any information you'd like to share about him?''

''I don't-''

She put pressure on the knife, eyes staring through his as if she was looking into his soul, if he had any. He seemed quite panicked which meant he was just a newbie who didn't know what he was getting himself into. Not to mention he had many options to free himself, but didn't know how or when to use them.

''Think!'' she ordered with steady, but demanding voice.

''I don't know, I don't know! I was just told to locate you!''

''Who told you that?'' she insisted moving and pressing the knife deeper in his thigh hard enough to cause bleeding.

''I don't know his name! He told me to locate you and then tell him where you are staying at.''

Sakura's patience was on the edge of exploding and restraining herself from not cutting his genitals off was hard.

''So do you know where I'm staying? Does he know?''

''No, no I haven't told him yet!'' the man shook his head violently in denial. ''Please, I though he wanted to keep an eye on his girlfriend!''

''Is that what he told you!'' she raised her voice.

''Y-yes! That's all I've been told of!''

''Sorry, looks like you have bad day today.'' She said calmly as if she really meant the apology she offered and knocked him unconscious. She knew her minute was over and she just had to add final touches to her short and unpleasant encounter with the man. She messed up her hair and clothes, even ripped a piece of her favorite skirt, harmed herself and made it look as if she was about to be raped. And then she screamed as loud as possible, hoping to get people's attention, took a nearby rock and smashed it against the man's skull, making sure he was slightly lying on top of her.

The result was immediate, a few people glanced at her direction and some came to her help. She forced tears to her eyes and started breathing heavily as if she couldn't fill her lungs with air. Some people tried helping her on her feet, but she played it well off and pretended she didn't have any stamina left while crying.

Itachi and Kisame came soon after shock and panic written all over their faces. Some people assured her that the police was on the way. Itachi didn't know what to say or how to react, his face was blank and she wasn't in position where she could explain that what he was seeing was all an act … well most of the part. He knelled beside her and looked at her from her feet to her tangled and messy hair.

He sure knew they were a lot of 'first times' for him to come as long as Sakura was around but he hadn't expected something so brutal and vulgar to happen in the middle of the day. She was shaking and sobbing unable to get herself on her feet, pure fear on her face, unable to look anybody in the eyes. Her clothes were messy and even ripped at places, her hair looked horrible, there was a small bruise on the corner of her mouth where she had been hit. And there next to her was the culprit who dared to try such disgusting thing and ended up with a bleeding gash on his skull, where Sakura had hit him while trying to protect herself. He hoped she didn't kill him because it seemed serious.

''I-I didn't m-mean to-'' she tried saying through her tears. She shook her head and suppressed a cry. ''I really d-didn't mean t-to to h-hit him!'' she cried out and this time it seemed she was unable to stop. Itachi wasn't sure if putting a hand on her shoulder would disgust her or comfort her, so he just decided to let it be.

''It's okay, you were protecting yourself.'' He assured her. ''You did nothing wrong.''

XXXXX

It definitely turned out a long day today. After going to the police station to get Sakura interrogated and make sure she was okay, they were finally at home. It turned out the culprit had quite the record on robbing small stores and homes, also having two rape victims. Itachi was just glad that Sakura was able to knock him out before anything serious happened. Though as they were making their way out of the office, the man kept screaming at her telling the policemen that she was a liar and that she was the one to physically assaulted him, saying she even had a knife with her and what she did now was, as he called it a 'bitchy act to save her ass'. Sakura just winced at his accusations toward her and tried to hide behind Itachi, while the man kept threatening her.

He watched her now, sitting calmly on the couch with a strange expression on her face. He approached her carefully not sure if she was about to breakdown. Alas, she started laughing hysterically. Itachi was shocked at first, but then again maybe this was a mental breakdown, she laughed so hard and so loud it made him beyond worried. It scared him.

''Sakura?'' he asked confused. ''Are you alright?''

''More than that!'' she explained while trying to calm down. ''That piece of unneeded motherfucker just dug his own grave!''

''What are you-''

''It was all an act, okay?'' she told him. ''I am okay, he didn't do anything, in fact what he said at the police station was the truth. I was the one to physically assault him.''

Itachi looked at her blankly and a bit mad in the eyes. Was she just toying with him? Was this her ultimate 'Level Expert' on mocking people? Did she even realize what she has done? Or was she just playing dumb jokes again. He stared at her and didn't know if it was alright to scream at her.

''The man was following me, he had the task to locale me and report to his boss about my current whereabouts. I lured him behind the restaurant, asked him a few things and then knocked him out and made it look as if he tried to rape me. It's a good cover.'' She explained as she realized he was not going to let her down so easily.

''It's because of my father and his business that people are trying to track me down. That's why I am constantly in hiding and I'm running.''

He didn't know how to feel, was it okay to be relieved that she was fine? Or should he be mad at her? There were so many things that were eating his mind, so many things he wanted to know, but he only knew what he was told to do. He was left out and he knew it after he overheard the conversation between Sakura and the doctor.

''Just what the hell is your father's business?'' he asked evenly, but Sakura felt the anger boiling inside him.

''I don't know myself exactly, to be more exact I am not allowed to know.''

''Why?''

''To keep myself and my father safe.''

''What from?'' he demanded.

''People who seek information.''

''What kind of information?''

''I don't know.''

''STOP LYING AND TELL ME GODDAMNED TRUTH ALREADY!'' He screamed at her and threw his jacket on the floor. Sakura was not expecting it and flinched as he did so.

''I'm not lying I don't know it!''

''You are lying, all you do is lie!'' he came closer looking down upon her since she was still sitting on the couch.

''I am not!''

He put his hands around the couch and leaned forward encaging her around himself and looked her demanding in the eyes.

''Tell me the truth, Sakura''

''I. DON'T. KNOW. IT!'' She pronounced clearly every single word.

''You don't know what information they're after?'' he asked and she nodded.

''Do you know where this information can be found?'' she nodded again.

''Where?''

''In front of you.'' She said while looking in his dark eyes, clearly seeing herself in them.

Itachi seemed confused for a moment, but before he could further interrogate her, his eyes caught her hands' movement and blinked a few times. She was unbuttoning her shirt, little by little revealing more skin. He stepped away.

''What are you doing?'' he asked but she didn't stop. She too stood up and turned her back to him, taking her shirt off and her bra. She knew the day would come and she would have to tell him at least a small portion of the secrets she was trusted with. He didn't know what to do since he totally froze, eyes looking away. He didn't know what exactly was she trying to do, but it seemed effective because he lost all concentration.

''Just look already.'' She told him and pulled her long hair to her side revealing her bare back to him. ''You've wanted to know what kind of tattoo it is I have, there you go.''

Itachi looked, slowly taking in the picture before him. Her lean back, once white, with silky soft skin was colored black by the ink of the huge tattoo. Small digits, letters and symbols were written carefully on her skin not leaving a free spot of skin to be seen. He saw the scar on her shoulder from the cat and suddenly remembered her bleeding. Her skin was sensitive and was not taking all these tattoos alright. It seemed painful and it ruined her. It ruined her skin, as if she had a bad burning scar that has turned black. He stepped closer and touched her gently with the tips of his fingers. He felt her shudder under his touch and looked at her.

''Does it hurt?'' he asked silently, hand still outstretched toward her back.

''No, it's just a reflex. My body usually reacts like that when a tattoo is about to be made.''

''You mean, this wasn't made in a day?''

''Just look at it! You can't finish it in a day it's huge.''

''So is this the information?''

''Yes, but it's encoded. Only my father knows how to read it.''

Itachi touched her skin again, this time tracing the letters and digits with his fingers, feeling them under his fingertips. To Sakura it felt as if he was drawing on her skin, gently and carefully.

''I-Itachi-san!'' she called to him as she felt he was standing too close to her, feeling his warm breath on her skin which send shivers up her spine. He seemed too engaged in what he was doing and she was getting uncomfortable with his touches which studied her back.

Itachi stepped back with the sudden realization that he went too far, for Sakura was still a minor. He realized he felt sorry for a moment. What if she was at least eighteen? Would he allow himself touch her more? He shook his head at the unpure thoughts that surfaced in his mind and cleaned his throat.

''I'm sorry.'' He apologized and turned around so that she can put on her clothes. ''Does it hurt? I mean when they make the tattoo?''

''Like hell.'' She answered with a slight smile on her lips.

''Then why?''

''That's a long story and I'm certainly not in the mood to explain.'' She said and looked at him, his broad back facing her. She thought for a moment if she could touch him too, surely his skin would be nice and soft. ''Good night''

Itachi turned around to see her walk away and then disappear behind the door of her room. He sighed and sat on the couch rubbing his temples. He wished he had alcohol in which he could drown all thoughts and worries. His life has been too boring and strict since the moment he began to work and live on his own. He had nothing but a fridge full of tomatoes.

Toma-chan suddenly jumped on the couch next to him and looked at him as if he could understand him, his thoughts and worries, as if the cat could could see through him and knew what was going on.

''Maybe you do understand me.'' He told the cat and stroked him behind the ears, with the soft approving purring coming soon after.

''Guess you do, we're both men after all.''


	8. Chapter 8

I am really sorry it took me two months to upload a new chapter on top of that a short one, but things haven't been exactly pink for me, they are still pretty bad and my muse left me so I just didn't feel like writing. I am again apologizing for the wait and for the short chapter, I'll try to write more regularly but I can't promise anything.

*****************

Sakura woke up to Itachi's judgmental look. She didn't hear him when he entered her room and she asked herself how long has he been standing there, watching her until his burning and demanding eyes woke her up. She knew what this look means. He wanted answers and explanations. And he wanted them NOW.

''Fine. Fine! I'll tell you! Just let me change and brush my teeth.'' She told him as he still was looking at her with stern expression, hands folded in front of him.

''Then minutes.'' Was the only thing he said and went out. Sakura could clearly hear the disapproval in his voice. Things weren't going to go well since she knew she had to lie about most of the things he wanted to know.

She was surprised to see him in the kitchen, calmly waiting for her. There were two sandwiches with tomatoes and cheese and they were for her. So he made her breakfast, but what if he put something funny in it? Something to make her talk?

''Don't worry they aren't poisoned.'' He assured her after he saw the suspicious look on her face. ''And yes you can trust me.'' He answered before she even could ask the question.

''Guess I am the one you need to trust, huh?'' she asked as she took a bite from the sandwich. Delicious.

''Pretty much.'' He said and watched her as she ate. She looked vulnerable and weak and soft and pretty and beautiful and he hated himself for thinking that way. He hated himself for having this kind of thoughts directed at a minor, at someone who still couldn't be called a woman, someone who could never give him what he wanted. He couldn't stop though, he liked the way her green eyes were glowing in the morning, her groggy face and her long hair which was uncombed and made her look sexy. She wasn't supposed to look sexy goddamn, she was supposed to look pretty and innocent like every girl her age, she wasn't supposed to evoke this kind of emotions in him, she wasn't supposed to make him feel attracted to her as a woman, she wasn't supposed to do so many things, but still managed to do them anyway. And he hated himself for being weak and letting his guard down and feeling the way he did. Toward a kid.

''Let's begin at the very beginning. What's your family situation?'' he asked while trying to push other mischievous thoughts away.

''I have a father, my mother died when I was five and I am an only child. No brothers, no sisters.'' This was the truth. Sakura braced herself for the next question. It was only going to get harder and more personal and emotional.

''Who raised you before your mother's death?''

''My mother took care of me. My father educated me. He still is.''

''How did your mother died?''

''She was killed. Revenge for something my father did. I still don't know what exactly.''

''Who raised you after your mother died?''

''As I said my father educated me. He also hired certain people, who are close to the family as bodyguards and supervisors.''

''How did your father educated you?''

''At home under his and the other people's strict supervision. I was thought how to use weapons and knifes, how to fight, how to put somebody to sleep with a single finger, how to heal my wounds if there was nobody around to help me, how to defend myself, how to kill, how to hide, how to run, how to think strategically, how to never let my guard down.''

Everything she said was the truth. Her childhood was pretty much bruises and cuts from clumsily handling the knifes, discipline and no softness and feel of security. Her father made sure she didn't sleep deeply and made sure she would be able to wake up at the sound of the wind blowing two kilometers away from their house. He made sure she never saw him as a father. He never allowed her to show any kind of emotion except anger and indifference. She wasn't allowed to have pets. To get attached to them or the people who were around her. If she did so, he killed them in front of her. If she cried, he'd lock her in a dark room and force her to use her own abilities to get out of there. Once she dislocated her shoulder because she was trying to free herself from the basement. He made sure she never called him father, never loved him as one and if possible hated him, but respected him. He succeeded. He managed to succeed in all of that.

She felt indifferent towards him, hated him at times, but respected him with her whole being. He was the man who thought her to be strong and to keep her ground. He even let her be human towards one person. One person he promised he would never kill if she loved him, cried in front of him, was weak in front of him. Sasuke Uchiha. Her only friend who knew her story as well as she knew it herself. She was allowed to have another friend as long as they never got too attached to each other, only because they shared the same faith. Naruto Uzumaki. She was allowed to be good in good terms with the Uchihas, but that was all. She wasn't allowed to feel sympathy toward any other person in her life. No positive emotions, only indifference. But she failed to do that. She cared, she loved, she felt attached to more people than she was allowed to feel so. And if her father found out, he would kill them, but she managed to hide it, and he believed it.

''Why?'' Itachi asked, interrupting her from her thoughts. ''Why were you raised like that?''

''In order to protect myself and my father's secrets.''

''Why? Why you?''

''Because I am his only child. His only successor. The one who is going to take on the business.''

''This whole business has something to do with the mafia, right?''

''Yes.''

''The tattoos on your back.'' He said and pointed towards her. ''Why exactly your back and not the one of your father?''

''His enemies don't know he has a successor. They think they killed his son ten year ago.''

''What does all these codes mean?''

''I don't know. My father is the only one who knows.''

''What if he dies? What if somebody kills him? Who will be able to decipher all that?''

''I will.''

''You said you didn't know how.''

''No, I said I didn't know what they mean as in context.''

''So you do know how to decipher them?''

''Yes.''

''How are you going to do that?''

''You already know enough. Too much. I can't tell you.''

Itachi sighed and leaned on the chair. She sure did tell him quite a lot, but he wasn't sure it was the truth.

''I'm telling you the truth. You can always ask Sasuke if you don't believe me.''

Fair enough, he thought to himself.

''There is one last question that is bothering me.'' Sakura looked at him. ''The man who you send to prison. Why was he after you if your father's enemies think he doesn't have children?''

''They probably know. Maybe they found out. My father is constantly being watched and people want to know where he hid the secrets. A boy went missing. A friend of mine, his back is pretty much the same papyrus as mine. Chances are he told them after being brutally interrogated or they are not that stupid and know my father is using the same method on hiding secrets, by writing them on people's backs.''

''Why would they be looking after a girl? After you?''

''Because I am close to the Uchiha family and they are pretty much swimming in the same shit as my father.''

''Great.'' Itachi rubbed his temples. ''Thank you for being so informative.''

''I was being interrogated.''

''Yeah ..''

They both stood in silence for a while not knowing what to say until the doorbell rang and they looked at each other. They both knew they weren't expecting any guests and after Itachi heard her story he had a good reason to think that a serial killer was on his doorstep. Sakura got up, but Itachi caught her by the hand.

''What do you think you are doing?''

''Out of both of us, I am the only one who knows how the defend myself if a door came flying at me combined with a murderer with a knife.''

This didn't really make Itachi feel more secure, I made him feel worried for both of their lives and the cat and the door.

The moment Sakura opened the door Itachi braced himself for some Kill Bill fighting, but not a murderer was waiting on his doorstep, it was a paper box. And he knew from the design and size that there was a dress inside. Sakura was careful when she opened the box. It was a beautiful red dress but that didn't catch her attention. It was the small notice on top. She took the piece of paper and read it out loud.

''_Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi are formally invited to a party never to be forgotten. Make sure you attend or you'll miss the fun. A.S.''_

''What is that supposed to mean? No address, just two letters as initials ... is this a trap?''

''Yes. And we've been invited to it.'' Sakura replied with a satisfied smile on her face which looked cruel to Itachi.

''Are you serious? You said it's a trap!''

''It is, but not for us, it's a code. It means we have to be out this night.''

''Do you know where we have to go?''

''Of course I do.''

''I really don't like the expressions you are making.''

''I just need to pick up some information.''

''At a party?!''

''It wouldn't seem suspicious.''

''Yeah right. And why do I have to come?''

''Protection.''

''I thought you said you could protect yourself.''

''Exactly.''

''Then ..''

Sakura just looked at him. Her expression did the explaining. It was a party, but it sure wasn't going to end like one.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the reviews and likes and following and everything and I am sorry for all the mistakes and the short chapters but I am in a hurry since my muse is limited and is about to leave me once again for a long time, so enjoy and thank you!

********

There were no words which could describe how good Sakura looked in that red dress. Whoever send it to her, certainly knew which color made her look more than gorgeous and appealing. She looked like a goddess, like a seducing vixen. The combination of red and her pink hair made it even more attractive and gave her a mature look. She looked exactly like Itachi imagined a woman would look like - beautiful, elegant and seducing. He didn't enjoy the last fact about her, but he liked what he was seeing.

Whoever send her that dress also knew her pretty well as it covered the right places, all tattoos and piercings, but made certain parts teasingly revealing. Long sleeves, no bare back for good reasons, with deep décolletage and a slit. Her long pink hair was up in a queen style bun and she had a silver necklace on her neck. Marvelous and elegant. She was perfect and she looked normal. No trace of the tattooed teenage girl with piercings, just one beautiful woman. Itachi smiled at her.

''Ready?'' he asked and tightened his tie.

''You?'' Itachi nodded.

Sakura gave him coordinates and they drove in silence. There wasn't anything to say or more likely Itachi didn't know how to start a conversation. He cleared his throat and allowed himself to steal a few glances at her.

''So who send the invitation? This A.S.''

''Akasuna no Sasori.''

''So is he a friend or enemy?''

''It's hard to tell, he is playing dirty. Guess we'll find out tonight.''

''I really don't want to know what kind of game, but it's bothering me that he knows my name and that I've been invited to this party-soon-to-be-mass-killing-project, so who is going to attend?''

''Your brother, your father, most of the Uchiha, my supervisors and my father.''

Itachi didn't know what to think of her father. He didn't like him, not after he heard of the cruel ways of educating a child, a girl. He was still surprised that Sakura wasn't bothered by that fact and that she hasn't kill him yet, that or maybe she hid her anger and true emotions damn well and was just waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger. But it wasn't that either. She respected him and he knew that by the way she spoke of him. If being raised as a child in this kind of atmosphere, you surely break and change forever. It disappointed him and sacred him that she wasn't able to grow in a normal family, with normal lifestyle and background.

''Worried?'' she interrupted his thoughts.

''I have this terrible gut feeling and my father always told me to trust my gut.''

''It's the number one rule on listening and trusting your instincts.''

Itachi parked and turned the car off.

''We are here.'' He announced not sounding very excited.

''Shall we?'' Sakura imitated a British accent.

Itachi sighed and smiled.

''We shall.'' He said in the same tone.

-

For a ballroom which was soon to be massacred according to Itachi's gut feeling, it was a classy and well build room with lots of gold, silver, food and music, full with people who were talking to each other or dancing. Itachi was fast to find his brother in the crowd. Butt-faces were always easy to spot, especially the Uchiha ones. He didn't find his father though which worried him a bit.

''Long time no see brother!'' Sasuke approached him with glass of champagne and handed it to Itachi. Itachi looked him doubtful and contemptuously.

''Do you seriously think I'd drink champagne ever again especially when offered from you after what happened on the Christmas party last year?''

''You are naïve, you always were, and naïve always comes together with stupid.''

''Great comeback brother. Since we already are on topic where is father.''

Sasuke pointed with his finger towards the balcony. There afar from the rest of the people, highly positioned where five men, all in black and only two of them were sitting on fancy chairs with champagnes in their hands. His father and Sakura's father judging from the stern expression on the old man's face. Itachi hoped he had laxative in his champagne. That'd be the highlight of the night and he was going to enjoy it.

''Don't worry I didn't put laxative in their champagnes.'' Sasuke assured after noticing his brother's look being concentrated on the glasses.

''How stupid of you brother. You disappointed me.'' Itachi said impulsively without giving it a thought.

''Wait, WHAT?!''

He was just about to say his goodbyes, when something red between all this black caught his attention. It was Sakura who was greeting her father. What surprised Itachi was the fact that he smiled at her and even hugged her. So was he just faking everything in order to look good in front of other people, or was Itachi overthinking too much? Either way he didn't like him. He was about to go upstairs but the Sasuke caught him by the hand.

''It's only for VIP.'' He told him.

''Since when is our father VIP and since when am I unable to greet him personally?''

''Since a long time ago, anyways you'd be damned if you go upstairs now.''

''Because of Sakura?''

''Yep. It's father-daughter business.''

''And what is our father doing up there? Don't tell me she is our sister!''

''He is the business part.''

Itachi looked at the balcony once again. He had left home too soon to know what really was going on between the families and now he regretted it. Whatever it was tough, it wasn't good and it certainly wasn't connected with good friendship or simply business. It wasn't going to end well, that was certain.

Sakura looked at the crowd and found Sasuke together with his brother. She smiled at him and was about to go downstairs when her father caught her by the hand.

''You might want to be careful tonight, Haruno-san.'' He told her while looking at the young Uchiha boys.

''You don't have to worry Kizashi-dono, I know how to keep an eye on my surroundings.''

''Good to know. Let's hope you do know how to spot traitors.''

''That's what I am best at.'' She smiled at him and he returned her smile. He gave her hand a little squeeze and let her go, then watched her go downstairs and throwing herself in the younger Uchiha boy's hands. He spun her around and they both laughed.

''Their friendship is strong.'' Sasuke's father, Fugaku said.

''It sometimes worries me it might be more than friendship.'' Kizashi replied eyes on his daughter.

''Well, you can't tell a person who to love and who to hate.'' Fugaku said jokingly.

''Which is bad.'' Kizashi replied silently with serious expression on his face.

Before they both knew it someone was making his way to the balcony. It was Itachi.

''Father.'' He said and bowed. ''How have you been?''

''Itachi! How good to see you again!'' he stood up and gave his son a hug. ''This is a dear friend of mine and of our family. Kizashi-dono, he is Sakura's father.''

Itachi looked at him, trying to hide his disgust and bowed.

''Nice to meet you, Itachi Uchiha.''

''Nice to meet you, we haven't really gotten the chance to talk. Thank you for taking care of my daughter, I appreciate it.''

Do you, was what Itachi wanted to ask, but instead just nodded.

''Father is mother here?'' he asked Fugaku.

''Yes of course, she should be outside, she said she wanted fresh air.''

''Then please excuse me, I'd like to greet her as well.''

Itachi left and Kizashi watched him making his way outside to the balconies.

''What a polite child.'' He said soon after.

''Thank you.''

Sakura was enjoying a slow dance with Sasuke while gossiping about other people or just sharing news.

''You look nice.'' He said and smiled at her.

''I know.''

'You were supposed to say I look good too.''

''I was supposed to lie?''

Sasuke pinched her nose and laughed. They both seemed carefree and just enjoyed the night which both knew pretty well was about to be filled with the sound of shooting guns. As the song was approaching it's end a tall men with black, short hair asked Sakura for a dance.

''May I?'' the man asked.

''Took you long enough!'' Sasuke said and stepped back. Before going away he winked at Sakura.

The older man took her hand gently and placed his free one on her back. The music began again and they started dancing. He certainly was Uchiha. Black hair and black eyes was the trademark of the Uchiha family. They danced in silence until he broke it off.

''Sakura-san, I am sorry for the inconvenience. I was the one supposed to take care of you, but things don't always go according to plan.''

''You are Tobi-san?'' she asked amazed. She expected someone her father's age.

''Obito. Tobi is a codename.'' He corrected her.

''Oh, yeah. Sorry.''

''No need to be. I just hope my older nephew isn't bothering you.''

''Not at all. All Uchiha are careful and gentle towards me. Are you Fugaku-san's brother?''

''Cousin.'' He said while looking at the people in the ballroom.

''Is something wrong? Are we looking for someone?'' she asked and followed his gaze. He turned her head toward him and looked her in the eyes.

''It will seem suspicious if both of us looked. Just be on your toes. I hope you're armed.''

''I always am.'' She assured him with a gentle smile.

''Good to know.''

They continued to dance in silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. Obito wasn't really sure a petite girl like Sakura was actually able to fight, but according to her father she was well trained and could protect herself. Even if this was so, he still worried constantly about her. If she was armed as she said, then where the heck did she hid her weapons when wearing such a tight dress? He really didn't want to go on with his imagination and the creative places women hid stuff. He just continued to dance and be more concentrated on the target.

After the dance was over, both of them bowed and went in separate directions. Sakura really needed a drink from all this dancing and enjoyed one until she noticed her father on his feet looking at her concerned from the balcony. Before she could give it more thought, a man blocked her vison and smiled at her.

''Long time no see sweetheart.''

''Not long enough.'' She replied.

''Care for a dance? I asked the orchestra for something hot.''

Sakura smiled back at him and gave him his hand. Without him noticing she stole one last glance at the balcony where her father was. He just gave her a little nod with his head.

The music began and Sakura was not surprised to hear the sound of one of the most passionate dances ever. The tango. They both smiled at each other and mentally they both thought ''bring it on.''

Sasori always enjoyed the closeness to other people, especially women. Holding them close to his own body, touching them, looking into their eyes. The tango gave him all that and he couldn't be judged for intruding one's privacy. It was a dance and it was danced with passion, seduction and desire.

He put his hand on her back and pulled her close to himself. Very close. Thanks to the dress's slit Sakura was able to move around comfortably and freely, but then again Sasori was the one who send her that dress, just because of this dance with him. They danced so professionally and with passion that people who didn't know them would think they were on a tournament and they were not only partners in dancing, but also in live.

Itachi was stunned by her dancing abilities and he certainly could feel the chemistry between them. He watched amazed and a bit worried at her. Everyone's eyes were on them but not because they were so good, because they were waiting for something bigger to happen.

''Are they, are they something like a couple?'' he asked his brother without taking his eyes off Sakura.

Sasuke giggled, but also left his eyes on Sakura, one hand in his pocket the other one holding a glass of champagne.

''Yeah you can say that.'' He drank from his champagne. ''And they are about to have the most brutal breakup ever.''

While dancing, each one of them was trying to dominate the other.

''The man always leads Sakura-chan, don't forget that rule.''

''There are no rules in this game.''

''Oooh. Intriguing!'' he bent her down and his lips touched her neck.

''Did you take Naruto?''

''It's saddening to know that you suspect me. I thought we were friends.'' He spun her around and she wrapped her leg around his, baring more skin.

''My list of friends is limited to none, tell me where the boy is.''

''What about the Uchiha boys? They all seem to be after you like stray puppies. Or you see them as pets?''

''Don't change the topic and tell me already.''

''I don't know where the boy is Sakura, but I know who has him.''

''Who?''

''You'd be surprised sweetheart.'' He whispered in her ear and looked at the balcony to her father. He winked at him and then faced Sakura. ''There are so many traitors around you.'' He made it sound as if he was sorry for her and stroked her face with two fingers. The music stopped, they stopped dancing and before anyone could know it, Sasori was holding a small needle again her throat, still facing her, looking into her eyes as if he loved her. Everyone froze and nobody knew how to react.

Her father looked angry, Sasuke stiffened and the others were ready for a signal to attack. Everyone stopped talking and Sasori smiled, the needle firmly against Sakura's throat. It was clear a needle wouldn't kill her, it wouldn't kill a mouse, but it made difference when it was poisoned.

Sakura stood still, her hands locked on his shoulders.

''Now I know you worry about your precious one.'' Sasori spoke to Sakura's father and looked at him. ''But you could have done better job in training her. Look at her, she is in the enemy's hands. So sad.''

''I see her alright.'' Her father spoke back. ''But it's sad you can't see your back.''

Sasori frowned. Everyone's eyes followed the gaze of Kizashi and went for his back and were surprised to see that Sakura was pulling the same trick as he was. A poisoned needle was directed at his neck.

''Surprised sweetheart?'' she asked and smiled devilish.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for all the amazing reviews and the fact that you actually are reading my story and for all the likes and follows I seriously appreciate it very very much and I am very thankful!  
P.S. NARUTO ENDS TOMORROW AND OMG THE SPOILERS! (especially on Tumblr) I AM GOING CRAZY OMG!

*****

Sasori chuckled and looked at Sakura, his smile suddenly disappeared and an annoyed grimace took place on his face.

''Didn't I tell you there were a lot of traitors around you? You should have listened.'' He gave a little nod with his head and the ballroom was filled with the sound of guns being loaded and ready to shoot. Sakura looked around and was not pleased to see some pointed at Obito, Itachi, Sasuke, their parents and her father who got the honor of three guns pointed at his head and one on his back directly at the heart.

''You know you are badly positioned and I can kill you anytime, but if you were to stab me with the needle I can block it with my shoulder.'' Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

''Yeah, you win here, but the moment I die, your people's brains will be scattered on the wonderful polished floor. How do you like that?'' he asked and laughed loudly so that everyone could hear him.

''What do you want?'' Kizashi asked his voice hard and loud as if he wasn't bothered by the guns pointed at him. Maybe he was used it and thought of them as a portable accessory which followed him anywhere he went.

''The rest of the code.'' Sasori said while looking into Sakura's green eyes while she wished she was Carrie and could torture and kill him with the power of her mind.

''I thought you said you didn't know where Naruto was!'' Sakura exclaimed angrily.

''I don't, but I know his back is the same grater as yours and I know they are connected. It has to be.''

Sakura swallowed hard and tried not to move. Her hands were getting tired and her fingers were itching with the need to stab the poisonous needle in his neck and watch him die as his own nerve system killed him. Not to mention her legs were not big fans of high heels and her knees also felt the need to hit something as hard as possible. Sasori's loins for example.

''You are not getting out of here with Haruno-san, you are not going to make it alive.'' Her father said calmly.

Even though Itachi kept his calm and silently hoped all this gun pointing was a late April's fool joke, he couldn't help but feel disgusted by the fact how calm Kizashi was given the situation and the fact that his daughter was in danger and that he didn't even called her daughter, as if he didn't even recognize her as one. How heartless can you be not to even shake or tremble for a moment at the sight of your only child being captured in a deadly grip? Being threatened with death right in front of your and many other's eyes?

''We'll see, but I don't think there is a way for you to break free. If I die, my people will shoot and you all die, if she dies, it's clear you all die, if one of my people gets attacked while pointing a gun at your heads, then you die again. There is no way you are getting out of here alive.''

''Then what do you suggest?'' Kizashi asked.

''Let me take her. I take her and you all can live. I mean how generous of me not to kill anyone, huh?''

''Wow I wish I could clap at your generosity.'' Sakura replied sarcastically and yawned.

''Then take your hands off sweetheart and clap all you want.''

''I'd rather get stabbed with poisonous needle.'' She replied quietly but angry enough to make her point.

Sasori just smiled at her and gave a sign at one of his men. Sakura followed his look and saw how Sasuke's mother was pushed to the ground and caught by the hair the gun firmly at her head ready to fire. Her lips let out a scream of pain.

''Care to see how damn serious I can get sweetheart?''

Sakura dropped the needled, stepped back and clapped with annoyed expression. Everyone were shocked by her actions and were certainly not prepared for it, not even her father who looked stunned and mad.

''Let her go and we all live happily ever after.''

''What the hell are you doing?!'' her father yelled at her, his face turning red.

''What?'' she asked as if she didn't know and rubbed her neck and scratched her head. Sasori was observing her carefully and was not taking any chances with her, though he gave her enough space to run or to kick him. His needle was still in his hands, ready for use if needed to. The moment she decided to untie her hair Sasori caught her by the hand and pointed the needle at her throat once again.

''Don't you even dare!'' he hissed.

''Since when can't a girl untie her hair? You really think I have something in it? This is my most precious tribute and I am not putting anything poisonous inside!''

''I don't trust you.''

Sakura sighed and put her hands down.

''Okay, but can you at least undo it? It annoys me already and by doing so you can make sure yourself that there is no Tarzan hiding himself or whatsoever.'' She rolled her eyes and Sasori eyed her carefully.

''I swear by the gods I am going to kill everyone personally and make you watch if you do something stupid.''

''Since when do you believe in the gods, I thought Hidan was into that stuff.''

Sasori stepped closer and tried to untie her hair, but instead got sounds of disapproval and pain as he pulled her hair way too hard.

''Are trying to scalp me? Be more gentle goddamn it this thing doesn't grow for a day!''

''I am not the one who tied my hair so tightly so bear with it.''

As he finally was able to untie it, her curled pink hair fell on her shoulders. He looked at her, bit his lower lip and smiled.

''I like it this way much better.'' He reached to her and gave her hair-clip back, but Sakura refused to take it.

''Free them and I will come on my own.''

''So you plan on playing the hero? Fine by me.''

He gave a sign for his men to take the guns down and they followed.

''Let's go.'' He stretched his hand towards her, but instead of taking it, she just went pass him toward the exit and he followed her with a victorious smile.

''Nice talking to you Kizashi.'' He said as his final goodbye and hurried to catch up with Sakura, who was going way too fast. His men were also making their way out. Just before passing through the door a masked man grabbed Sakura and pointed a gun at her head.

Sasori's man took their weapons out and pointed them at the masked men.

''If your men don't leave in three seconds the girl dies and we both know you need her alive in order to hear her sing her repertoire.''

Without giving it a thought Sasori laughed loudly and mockingly at the man's request.

''Now, now buddy I don't know who you are or where the hell you came from, but I am sure you wouldn't like seeing me angry. Now let her go and nobody gets hurt.''

The masked man just pressed two fingers against her neck and Sakura's body went limp. She was unconscious and that was something nobody expected, for her to let her guard down so easily was like seeing God walking among the living.

''Drop your guns and you drop that needle or my next move is a bullet in her skull.''

The men dropped their weapons, at least they still had functioning cells in their brains and knew how to cherish the value of life. The red haired though was stubborn as hell and that was something which annoyed and made things difficult for the masked man.

Before he could talk his way out of things, he suddenly started shaking and he lost control over his body. His legs couldn't hold him anymore and he just dropped on the floor. The masked man raised an eyebrow and looked around. Sasori's hands were turning blue and he was still uncontrollably shaking on the ground. The rest of his men were long gone, without their weapons. Bad for them was that they didn't even make it outside and were caught by Kiazashi's men. Whatever was to happen to them, wasn't going to be pretty that was for sure.

Sasuke and Itachi went straight to their mother and made sure she was unwounded. The moment Itachi was sure she was fine, he decided to take things in his hands, but the moment he saw Sakura standing beside the masked man, talking to him, he froze. It seemed like the whole world was laughing at his face.

''What the goddamn hell is going on here?'' he asked his brother.

''Long story bro.''

''Yeah that's what I hear all the time.'' He replied angrily and eyed Sakura. She seemed well, unharmed and she got the nerve to smile at the masked man who she obviously knew and this was a little act they just played in front of the others. He saw her warning him not to touch the red headed boy, who still was shaking on the ground and seemed to metamorphose into smurf as he body turned blue.

''Don't touch the hair-clip or my hair it may be poisonous and it's quite strong.'' He heard her say as he approached her.

''I see. Tsunade-san thought you to do it, right?'' She nodded.

''You better wash your clothes, I will have to change and wash as well.'' She suggested and was ready to leave.

She noticed Itachi who eyed her somewhat angrily and disappointed. His eye stayed on her for a while and then moved to the man beside her. After that he turned to the balconies where his father was.

''Mind any of you explain this to me?'' he asked loudly enough to be heard from everyone and spread his arms to make it clear he meant the situation that occurred.

His father stepped forward, but Kizashi stopped him and decided to do the speaking instead of him.

''I may not have made myself clear when I met Haruno-san with the younger Uchiha and later with his brother. Please let me introduce you properly.'' He spoke with a calm and steady voice. Everyone in the ballroom turned their attention to him.

Sakura seemed just as surprised as Itachi and Sasuke. The three of them exchanged worried glances and turned their attention to her father. Itachi was surprised that it was something that made her nervous, but it was mostly the fact that it was something she didn't know.

''Please meet Sakura Haruno, my inheritor, the future head of the Haruno family as well as the future head of the Uchiha family.''

Silence.

Wait, what? Itachi didn't know if he should be mad at the fact that her father didn't call her ''my daughter'' or the fact that he claimed her as head of **his **family. It seemed like he was about to break into hysterical laugh, but the moment he saw that Sakura was as appalled as he and his brother, he knew things were for real and they were damn serious.

''H-how come?'' Sakura's voice broke and she had to wet her lips and swallow a few times before she could be sure her voice was steady.

''Haruno-san, please meet the original inheritors of the Uchiha family, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.'' Her father replied as if it was nothing special.

Her face darkened and to Itachi it seemed she didn't know they were the direct inheritors of the family's head title. Well, it was hard to tell when there were so many Uchihas. Suddenly the missing puzzle's pieces came together and she realized what her father had done. He knew from the very beginning and she knew now that he never had a heart inside of him which loved her, liked her, felt any sympathy towards her. He used her. He saw her as a weapon to kill, a tool to do his dirty work and save his old ass. She was a toy in his hands, a pawn he moved however he considered for good, **for his own good and win.**

How stupid could she really be? How naïve? To think that her father would actually **let her** have a friend, to love him, to cherish him, to be human around someone. He just let her have a weak point and was going to use that weak point against her. She was nothing but a stupid woman who was sadly his only blood. She was sure she would have been long dead if she wasn't the last of the Haruno family. She tried to stay calm, not to show it, but she felt her blood hotter as ever, felt her blood actually move, her heart racing like crazy, ready to break her ribs and literally break free.

But he was wrong. Yes, he could use her love for Sasuke against her, but his plan had failed. It wasn't the Uchiha she hated as her father had wanted. It wasn't her father either. You can't hate somebody you never loved. But she lost it. She lost the only thing that was holding her onto her father, the only thing which allowed her to see the good in him, to justify the things he did no matter how bad and disgusting, to her and to anybody else. She lost the only thing that gave her power to try and see him as father.

She lost all the respect …


End file.
